You is all dat matters
by koga-ultimate-gurl
Summary: Naomi is a kid in high school who got raped, and now is a kid that gets picked on. Her mother and sister care nothing about her. then they get new neighbors, known as the akatsuki. They care for her. but then she falls in love? who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

YOU IS ALL THAT MATTERS!!!

CHAPTER 1: HOPEFULL KNEW FRIENDS.

I knew things would happen like this, but I still turned and walked away. I even tried to smile to smile maybe once or twice walking down the street, headed home from school. It had been a long day, a really long day. Even though everyday is just about the same as everyday. Getting up the morning, getting dressed, going to school, having no one to talk too, because I have no friends, so I get picked on everyday. My mom said that I would probably have more friends if id take my jacket off once in while. I mean, I wear the popular cloths that the other kids wear, I just don't show them off. I ALWAYS have my jacket on.

People sometimes call me a nerd, but I prefer a loner, because I get along with no one, because every time someone is talking to me, its only because they are picking on me, or mocking me. No one likes me, but I don't pay any attention to it. I like to go by the name ne ne, but my real name is Naomi. A pretty name like that isn't meant for a girl like me, at least that's what the kids at school tell me, even though my mother tells me different. Usually, I take her advice, and ignore the mean and cruel remarks the other kids make towards me, and stay myself, but today they said some new things, that really shouldn't have been said.

If anyone ever said that people could be so cruel, or let me know sooner, like a couple years before, then I would have been home schooled and I wouldn't have to worry about this, but you know, there is nothing that I can do. I stepped in the front door of the house, and walked into the living room. Dropping my things on the floor and plopping down on the couch. Immediately cutting the TV on. "Dear, don't forget that the new next door neighbors are coming over for dinner!" Mother yelled from the kitchen. I sighed. "Yes ma'am." Apparently, some knew neighbors moved in the other door, and mom invited them over dinner, repeating over and over again, that its always a good thing to be close to the neighbors, because you never know when they will be a really close help, when something goes wrong or something.

Mother walked into the living room, and stared down at me. "I am sorry dear, but I would really like it if you wore a dress tonight, and no wearing a jacket to cover yourself. You need to make some ear at her like she was crazy. Then, next thing I knew I was holding back tears and angry. "Mom, you already know that no one here likes me. What makes you think that the knew neighbors are going to like me? When they hear the lies that are going around about me, they will despise me like everyone else does. But sure I will wear a dress anyways and try, just because you want me too. " I said, then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I knew my mother wanted me to at least try, so I guess I will then. I pulled out the dress she bought me a year ago, when I had went on my first date. Man, had that turned out bad. Come to find out, the guy was going to use me to steal my innocence, even though he never did because I never let him. That's where the rumors stared. People started calling me bad names, like a hoe, whore and slut. I ignored them though because I knew they weren't true. Things got worse though. And that's why I have no friends now. I pulled on the dress after straitening my hair, and did my make up. Nervous? Ha. More like paranoid. When I heard the door bell ring, that's the first thing I started to do, was freak out.

I heard the front door open and then close. Then, their was voices, and it sounded like mainly men, and my mother. "Naomi dear, would be so kind to come down here, and meet the neighbors, oh! And get ready for dinner, its done." I heard my mom call up to me. I was scared. I walked slowly into the living room, and instead of looking at the new people, I looked straight at my mother to see her reaction on how I was dressed. Well, technically I was dressed the way she wanted me too. I heard her gasp, and then watched as her eyes went big, and her mouth dropped. "Oh honey! I haven't seen you wear that dress since last year. What made you wear it?" She asked me lovingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leave it up to her to forget things.

I really didn't want to talk a bout it though. I was ember rest. So I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who wanted me to dress up, remember?" I said sharply. She smiled then hugged me. Turning toward the neighbors. "Ok, lets go eat dinner." She said, leaving me behind with them, walking into the kitchen. I stared at them all. But their was one I mainly stared at, the guy with the long blonde hair and the blue eyes. He stared back also. Then, our eyes locked. WOW! Last time I felt like this was last year, when I was on that date, I was feeling the same just staring at this guy. He was gorgeous.

I couldn't find my self to look away from his eyes. They were so intimidating. I just couldn't handle it. But finally, my mothers voice broke the awkward feeling. "Baby doll, are you coming to eat?" I looked away from as fast as I could. But he didn't. he was still staring at me." Yes mother, I'm coming." I stated. I walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to the tall blue dude. After everyone was in here and sitting down, dinner was served. My mother stared conversation, and surprising started with me for a change. " how was school today, dear?" My mother asked me calmly. The fork was half way to my mouth when my hand stopped moving, and started to shake. I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back. I set my fork down, and forced myself to look up at my mother.

She stared back. " you know mother, I think I lost my appetite." I said coldly. I started to stand up, but my mothers eyes caught my attention. She was worried. that's why she asked. I sat back down, and started to push my food around with the fork. "Its gotten worse hasn't it?" She asked. I looked at her and then back at my food. I nodded my head slowly. " Well, I will go up there tomorrow and see what I can do about getting this too end!" She said to me. She was angry about it. But I knew that wasn't a good idea, it wasn't at all. "Mother don't do that, that will only make things worse." I said. She looked around the table for a minute, she had forgotten she had guests over. But right now she didn't care, she didn't want her daughter going through this, because she didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"how?" She asked, clenching her fists together. "Because then they will think that I am nothing but a snitch, and they will think that I am scared of them, meaning things will only get worse," I said, staring down at my food again. I heard mother sigh, and I knew she was letting it go. "so, pain, what made you and your family move down here?" She asked them quietly. I didn't look up, because I knew their were a few pairs of eyes on me. I didn't want to be embarrassed again, so I didn't look at anyone besides my mother every now and then. I listened intently to peins answer. They had been getting into a lot of trouble back in their old home, so they moved here to make a fresh start, start a new life, that way they could finish school and make something of themselves., was what he said to her mother.

I sighed and continued to play with my food, even if they became my friends now, they wont when they get to school and hear the rumors, and besides they look like the type that will fit in with the preps at the school anyway, they wont like me. I sat there, holding my tears in, looking down at my plate that way no one wont notice. I stood up and left the room the dining room quietly, and to my surprise my mother didn't try to stop me. She probably understood that I wanted to be alone for a little while. "Um, guys, can I ask a favor of you? A very important favor?" She said to them quietly. They glanced around the room at each for a moment. Then looked back at her curiously. "sure, what is it?" Pein asked her. She looked at her food and then looked back up at them. "My daughter, has exactly no friends in her school, because of these…rumors…that are going around about her…but they are not true, I swear to you that they are not" She babbled on. "Yea, ok, what is it you want us to do?" Konan, peins girlfriend asked calmly.

She stared at the group in front of her. "Well, I was wondering if you could ignore the rumors, and maybe be her friend? Be there for her? Make her happy again?" She asked. She was desperate. No one missed that as she begged them to be her daughters friends. Pein sighed. He knew this would be the start of their new beginning. "Yes, and I promise we will not believe anything in that school that go around about her." He said to Mrs. Haruno. She smiled. She was glad that her little girl would finally have new friends. Maybe this would be a great change for her. Maybe things will get better and change around. Maybe her little girl can learn how to stick up for herself hanging around these people.

NAOMI'S ROOM:

She wished she could be like her sister, sakura, popular and beautiful. I mean I used to be that way, until what happened last year. But, I am not going back onto that subject. I heard my mom and the neighbors bid farewell to each other, then heard the door close. I sighed and turned over in bed, looking out the window, trying to go to sleep, trying to clear her mind that way she can sleep. But then her room door opened and her mom switched the light on. "Honey, guess what?" My mother practically bounced in my room. I sighed then turned my head towards her, while my body stayed the way it was. "Yes mother?" I asked her quietly, ready to go to sleep the moment she leaves my room. "Dear, they said they want to be your friend, that you are a sweet girl!" My mom practically screamed. I faked a smile at her that way she would think that I am happy, and deep down inside I knew that I wasn't, because I knew, and only I knew, that as soon as they hear the rumors, they wont want anything to do with me.

She was bouncing up and down in my doorway, clapping her hands. I knew this would make her happy, so I kept on smiling and acting like what she said would last longer, when I knew they wouldn't on the first school day of theirs. "Well, that's good, but I am trying to go to sleep, got school tomorrow." I said, faking the happiness that she wanted me to feel. My mother squealed, then cut my light out that way I could go to sleep. As soon as the door shut, I felt tears rolling down my face, landing on my pillow. I wasn't happy at all like my mom was. She knows nothing about what's going on at school, because she always to busy asking sakura how her day was, and she was always talking to sakura. The only time she talked to me, was when she felt bad for me. I cried harder. I knew my mother put on a façade, to trick me into believing that she cared, but I knew better, I knew she didn't, I could see right through the façade. After awhile I finally fell asleep, drying tears stained on my cheeks.

_I followed him into his car. I had went to a party with sasuke and a couple of friends. Sasuke and I had been a couple then. We had been really close, or so he says anyway. "Hey babe, you want to have a drink wit me?" He asked in a husky voice, as his arms stayed around my waste. I giggled at what he had said to me, and the way he said it. I was in love with him at the time too. "Yes, I do baby!" I said to him sweetly. I had always been the sweet one, trying anything anyone asked me to try, that's what had made me popular at the time. We had brought a couple cases of drinks in his car, and when we got to the party, and he left a few in his car to drink later. I had already drank mine. I only had one, so I wasn't drunk. If something was to happen I could stop it. But as usual, sasuke was drunker then a sailor would be._

_We had stayed at him car the hole time through the party, and after the party we stayed there. Next thing I knew he was picking me up, making me wrap my legs around his waste, while kissing me in the lips passionate, of course I kissed back, but I had kept getting a bad feeling about it, like something was going to happen next that should happen. He laid me down in his backseat, crawling on to pg me, kissing on my neck and lips. After a few minutes, I noticed my shirt was off, and he was working on my pants, I immediately screamed and started squirming trying to get out from under me, but then her held me down and put a hand over my mouth, while the other hand took my pants and underwear off. I tried to get away, but then he smacked me, and kissed me before I could scream again. Then he entered me, and started beating me at the same time, I screamed, I screamed to the top of my lungs._

I sat straight up in my bed, screaming to the top of my lungs like I had did in my dream, and then started crying. My mother ran in the room and switched the light on, and running over to me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I didn't answer her. I just sat there gasping for air trying to breathe again. I didn't want to talk about it, and more importantly I didn't want her or no one else in here. Sakura walked in and stood in the door way, staring at me, well glaring actually. "Mother, she is just looking for attention. She is being a baby! And she knows that!" Sakura said coldly. I started crying harder when she said. Making my mom stand up in anger. "You know, sakura I think that you are right." And with that, mother and sakura walked out cutting my light off and shutting my door.

I laid my head down, and went back to sleep, trying to ignore the hatred in sakura and mothers voice when they had said those things to me. Finally I went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

I walked to my locker quietly, ignoring everyone that walked by me and grunted things about me. I tried everyday to pay them any attention, just to go about my business. I opened my locker, only to have it slammed shut by the one person I didn't want to see right now. Sasuke,. I glanced at him and he smirked. I tried to walk the other way. But he only grabbed me by the waste and pinned me beneath him against the lockers. I squirmed and moved to put my hands against his chest to get him to go away. But he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, then started kissing on my neck. I tried to get away, but he slapped me, in a way no one can see. "try to get away again, and I will come by your house tonight and slit your throat bitch!" He stated coldly. I was scared. So I stopped trying. I closed my eyes and waited for his mouth to attack my neck, but it never happened, I opened my eyes, to see that someone had pulled him away.

I looked closely at my savior, and noticed that it was one of my neighbors, and behind her was the rest of the gang. I sighed. Thank god they had come in time. "The next time you decide to put your hands on her, or threaten us, you will have to deal with us!" She said coldly then dropped him, He ran. I tried to wipe away the tears that had started falling when sasuke had threatened her. But I couldn't. Konan walked over to me, and put one arm around my neck and the other wiped the tears away with her finger tips. "Don't worry, you can be one of us now, and we wont let nothing happen to you, I promise." She said to me, kissing my forehead like she a mother. I tried to smile, but only ended up crying harder into her arms. Konan looked at pein, for a second, before slowly walking her and Naomi to class. Luckily, they have every class together.

They walked into class and everyone was quiet, as they watched one of the new kids walk with sakura up to the teacher. "Karunei-sensei, I ask that my seat can be assigned by Naomi?" She asked quietly. The teacher looked up in shock. "Nandi? The girl has friends? The teacher asked shocked.( sorry bout spelling, I am not very good yet.). Konan growled. "Just because she don't hand out with the prep and popular kids DOES NOT mean that she don't have friends!" Konan practically yelled. The kids in class started to laugh like crazy. I looked down to the floor, my bangs covering my eyes, feeling the unshed tears where coming soon. A random kid stood and started talking for the teacher. "Ha ha, sluts don't have friends, we are not friends with people who sleep with everyone!" He yelled then sat down, the other kids laughed. Konan was mad, I could tell, by the way her face was starting to turn red.

Then she stood up tall, making everyone shakes with fear, and then she screamed and pein barged into the room. "Who, the hell done pissed ma girl off now dam it?" He asked coldly. Everyone froze, seeing a very hot dude standing in the door way. The girls sighed and stared dreamily at him. Only managing to make him mad. He walked over to put an arm around her waste, indicating that he was taken. "That guy over there did, he was picking on my sister Naomi." She said, almost like a little girl, it was adorable. Pein slowly walked over to the boy, who was grinning, obviously thinking that pein was going to do nothing, but those thoughts changed when pein grabbed him by the collar, and drug him over to where we are. "I want you to apologize to both the ladies…NOW!" he nearly screamed at the idiot. The kid whimpered then looked at konan. "I am very sorry for being rude, for seeing as to you who are new," He said, then frowned over at me, "Like hell I'm apologizing to the slut." Peins grip tightened on the kids neck, and he squirmed, looking for air. "Well?" Pein said, even more coldlier. The kid looked at me seriously this time. I couldn't help but to smirk, just like konan was doing. " I am sorry Naomi, for saying something to you that is not true." He said to me. Pein finally dropped him and took seat in an empty desk, we sat down in ours.

The class was quiet for a few minutes, but then the teacher started class, ignoring what had happened a minute ago. Konan sat beside me while pein sat in front of her, passing her notes, keeping us company that way we wont get bored. I looked over at konan and smiled. I had some friends now, and I see that rumors wont take these friends away from me. I was happy. it's bought time I had some friends that wont believe what everyone else has to say.

**END CHAPTER. **


	2. changes

CHAPTER 2: CHANGES.

It was finally the end of the day and the bell rang. My last class I had none of the Takatsuki in their with me, so I had to deal with everyone on my own. I walked outside and headed for the spot I was suppose to meet my new friends at, but was stopped by someone else. "Going somewhere loser?" Someone's cold voice said. I froze, then looked up, and there stood in front of me, was sasuke. I backed up a step, and he took a step forward. " What do you want uchiha?" I asked coldly. He only smirked at me. Apparently thinking that its funny. Then he got really close to my face. I could feel his hot breathe blowing against my neck, as he whispered in my ear. "You know what I want, I had fun raping you last time, and making people think you seduced me and I'm going to have fun doing it again. " He laughed a little bit. I gasped and tried to back away, but something pushed me forward, I looked behind me to see that it was some of his friends.

Finally, I grew the guts, and kicked sasuke between the legs, then took off running to the spot where my friends stood waiting for me, they were even watching this way, waiting for me. I ran towards them. I could here sasuke and his friends running after me. I tried to pick up speed, but then I tripped. And sasuke stopped right beside me, picking me up. He waved at my friends before taking off with me, and I had to watch them as they tried to run after me. As they tried to keep up with sasuke. I started crying again, and then started kicking my legs and pounding my fists on his back, I knew it had to hurt, or he was just ignoring it for now. "You keep doing that and things are going to get worse when we get in the car and are alone!" He shouted. I stopped. I was scared, and didn't want to know what was in store for me.

My friends had disappeared in the distance. I knew nothing could help me now. I was in danger of sasuke and no one would help me. I stopped fighting knowing it was impossible to do anything to get loose. He threw me in the backs of the car and climbed in behind me, with his friends guarding the car making sure that no one interrupted.

AKATSUKI:

Konan was furious. She just wanted to find her new friend, and beat the pulp out of sasuke. She knew he had started them rumors seeing to as he was the one raping her, and making her life a living hell. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. This wasn't like her, she usually could help anyone that she wanted to, and Naomi really needed her help, but she couldn't do anything about it, sasuke was to fast for her. "Itachi, isn't sasuke your brother?" She all of a sudden asked. Itachi looked at her, then frowned. He hated to admit it was his brother. Even though he didn't know that his brother did things like this. But he knows now, and he don't like it. "Yes, he is my younger brother, may I ask to why you want to know?" He asked coldly. She stared at him, hope rising in her eyes. "Well, if you are his brother then you could easily catch up to him!" I practically shouted, I was excited on getting my friends back, and that's all I was worried about. Itachi sighed, looking back up at me. "I'm not helping someone out that I barely even know." Itachi stated and turned to walk away.

Konan started to cry again. Then she screamed. "She is mine and peins friend, meaning that she is your friend too, making her part of our group now, so we have to protect her." Konan said matter-of-factly. Itachi stopped and looked at her, knowing she had a point and speaking the truth. "Fine." Was all he said before taking off in the direction that sasuke had went with Naomi.

NAOMI AND SASUKE:

"Get off of me you perv!" I screamed. He slapped me, and then thrusted into me. I screamed, this is not what I wanted. I just wanted it all to end. I just wanted to scream. I screamed and tried to get away, each thrust he gave me, the harder I tried to get away, I screamed for help again. Sasuke sat up and stared at me, then rose his firsts, I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit, but then he never did. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Itachi was here, and had pulled sasuke off of me. A few minutes later, konan popped her head, and helped me pull my pants up. I was crying again. I was scared and I just wanted to go home and crawl in bed, and go to sleep. I didn't wan to come back to school. I felt it to be too dangerous.

"Are you ok Naomi?" I heard konan ask me quietly. I looked back up at her, and tried to smile, but she knew it was fake. She wrapped her arms around me, and let me cry until I finally fell asleep. She sighed and then looked at deidara, who hasn't talked much lately since we have been here. "Deidara, you mind carrying her to my car for me? She's asleep." Konan asked him quietly. He nodded his head, then took me from her and headed to her car. Deidara walked quietly, as to not wake her up. He looked down at the Beautiful girl sleeping in his arms. He didn't want to put her down, he just wanted to hold her, and make things better, he wanted to be the one who lends his shoulder for her to cry on, he wanted her to fall asleep on him, like she does konan. He sighed. He doesn't usually have feelings for anyone, never has before anyway.

Things might actually change now that he has moved down here with the gang. She might be the one who helps them all make changes, and helps them get better. He sighed as he made it to konan's car and opened the passenger door, laying Naomi down in the seat. He closed the door and waited for the others to get their. Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, konan and the rest of the gang finally showed up. "What took ya'll so long, un?" He asked, aggravated. Konan sighed, she knew he was going to be aggravated. But, he just had to get over It, this little girl was like a sister to her now, considering her older sister, sakura, don't care anything about her, and laughs right along with the group that's picking on her,

Deidara would just have to get over it, and get to know this girl, just like everyone else would. I mean, pein didn't even know her that well yet, but he stuck up for her, why everyone else wouldn't, I don't know. If it had anything to do with those rumors, I'm going to go ahead and tell them now, those rumors are not true, because I heard sasuke when we was speaking to her. He had been the one who raped her, and he just tried to rape her again, right back there in his car. I sighed and turned, looking at everyone, I was fixing to fix this, because this girl has done nothing wrong to us, to make everyone not wanting to get to know her. She took a deep breath and began the investigation on why. "So, why wont you guys take the time to get to know her like pein and I did?" I asked coldly. Yes, that's right, I was going to be cold about it, until the can straighten up. Now, she had everyone's attention. But Itachi was the one who answered. "Well, you heard those rumors going on around the school, bout her, none of us are going to want to be friends with someone like that." He said rather to coldly.

Konan blew up. She didn't care if they were in the school parking lot, she was fixing to get things straight, if she had to kill someone to do it, then so be it, she will. " No, those rumors ARE NOT true. This morning when we first got to school, sasuke had her pinned to her locker, talking about how he raped her last year, and how he was going to do it again, and you seen a few minutes ago, how he was trying to rape her. So, she cant be a whore or a slut, if she is being forced to have sex with a rapist!" Konan practically screamed to Itachi, hatred pure shining through her eyes. He stared at her for a minute, then realizing, everything she just said was right, he had forgotten they had been there when sasuke had her pinned into her locker, meaning that she wasn't what people said she was, no where near anything like that. He sighed. "Yea, you were right, next time I will think things through. I guess we can get to know her better." Itachi said loud enough for everyone to hear, meaning that they all had to get to know her now that it was clear that she is not anything everyone says she is. Konan smiled, feeling better now that they would give Naomi a chance. "Alright then, let's go home." Konan said.

Everyone hopped in their cars, and headed our, Naomi riding with konan, because they were closest. I twitched, then shot upright in my seat in the car looking around. "Where am I? Oh my god!! Sasuke kidnapped me. AHHHHHHHH!" I started panicking. Then calmed down when I heard konan's voice. "Calm down sweetheart, he wont get you again I promise you that, he will have to go through me and my gang." She stated. I smiled over at her, thank full that she had moved here. "Thank you." I said quietly. She just put a hand on my shoulder, indicating that she was here for me, and wouldn't let nothing happen. I was thank full for that. We pulled into her drive way, and stepped out of the car. "Can I stay the night with you tonight? I really need to talk to you." I asked her politely. She looked over at me, and smiled. "Of course you can, you can stay as long as you like, hack, you can even move in if you wanted too, we have an extra bedroom we don't need." Konan said to me. I smiled over at her, thank god I had someone here to rescue me from the place I was living in.

I silently walked over to my house, going to get some cloths to wear. I opened the front door, looking around the living room. Sakura and her friend ino were sitting on the couch chatting, but looked up when they noticed me come in. "Oh, hey slut why don't go find your little boy toy, and get out of our sight." Ino squeaked with her high pitch voice, making sakura laugh in the process. I was fed up with the lies. I walked over to ino and gave her a nice slap in the face, hoping I left a mark or something. The smack must have been loud, because I heard my mother gasp and walked into the living room. "Naomi!" My mother said angrily. I was just as angry. I glared at her. Making her look sad. "Mom, I'm tired of sakura's friends calling me things that I'm not, and I'm tired of you pretending that you care when you don't. I am tired of the lies. So how about this, I am going to move in with konan and her gang." I said loudly. Ino and sakura stared at me. My mother started crying, and reached out for me, but I backed away. "No mother, Sakura has always been the one to get everything and that includes your care. But me, no nothing, I couldn't even get your care. And konan and them care for me, you know what they did? They saved me from being raped by sasuke. That's right. I turn to ino and sakura, and just so ya'll know, I didn't willing sleep with sasuke last year, HE FORCED ME TOO!" I screamed, running up the stairs, heading to my room to pack my stuff.

I couldn't get the tears to stop coming the whole time I was packing. I was furious. I grabbed my bag, and favorite teddy bear and ran down the stairs, heading for the door. Only too see that a certain pink headed was standing on front of the door. My sister sakura. "You made mother cry!" She said, low and dangerous. I stood there and stared at her coldly. "Well, she deserved it. She is the one that didn't care about me, she is the one that put me in the dark, and was only there for you, paying no attention to me, never paid attention if I needed help with something or something. So, move out of the way, before I make you move." I said colder then the way she said it earlier. She stared at me for a moment. Then moved, I slowly walked to the door walking out. Closing the door behind me. I looked back at the door for a minute, then headed back over to the akatsuki house again.

I walked up to the front door and stopped. Just staring at it. Should I knock? Or should I just go in? I got confused. I rose my hand up to knock, but before I could knock, the door opened and in the doorway stood deidara. He smirked at me, and I frowned. God, I looked like an idiot and I knew it. "You know you live here, meaning that you don't have to knock." He said, laughing at me. I frowned. And now he was making me feel stupid. "Well, my bad, I am not used to knocking." I said, giggling a little bit at his facial expression. He moved to the side so I could come in. I sighed as I walked into the nice house. He would have ever thought that I would be the girl to live in a nice house like this. "Come on, I will show you to your room." He said, turning and walking up the stairs. I just smiled and walked a little ways behind him. 'god he is cute, I wonder if I could ever have a chance with him.' I stopped in my tracks, not expecting my mind to think that. It just does things on its own sometimes. 'no, I cant think like that. I don't need to be crushing on someone right now, its not a good time for that.' I thought. But when I ran into someone's back and fell to floor on my butt, I came out of the little world that I was in. I looked up at deidara, seeing he had stopped in front of a door and was staring down at me.

I blushed as he started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides. The laughing continued for about 5 minutes, and I finally got angry. "Excuse you, you are the rudest person I have ever met. What kind of guy is going to laugh at girl when she falls?" I asked angrily. Man, I have never been this angry in my life before. He stared at me then frowned. I frowned back. He knew I had a point. He offered me his hand, and I accepted it. But, when I our hands twined together, I felt like there was something there. Like there was something going on. As soon as I stood up, I immediately took my hand back. I looked down at the ground, trying to cover the blush. "Well, he is your room. Konan will be up here in a minute, because she said she had to talk to you about some kind of plans she was making for you." He said before turning and walking out of my room, quietly shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door he just left out of, and sighed. Man, I was growing a crush on him. That is not good at all.

I was unpacking my things when konan walked in, plopping herself down on my bed. I just kept unpacking that way I could finish. "I think I have some good plans for us to do tomorrow, since there is not any school." She said quietly. I looked up at her for a split second, that got back to unpacking. "And what would that be?" I asked her softly. She giggled behind me, and I couldn't help but too smile. "Well, we are going shopping, and we are going to get you some nice cloths chick, you need something better then that." She said to me softly. I smiled at her and nodded. She left my room so I could get through packing. I knew it was time for change, and now those changes are going to made. I was happy. For all I knew, I was home, and nothing was going to change that either.


	3. friends in school

CHAPTER 3: School with new friends.

I finally finished packing my things. I sat down on my bed, looking around the room, seeing how things looked. The walls were a crimson red, matching the bed covers, The closet was the biggest walk in closet I have ever seen, and it also was painted a crimson red. I sighed, this is exactly how I wanted my room before, when I was living with my crazy mother. I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was now 9:30, past my bed time at mother's house. Even if it wasn't a school night I always had to be in bed early. Sakara didn't though, even though she was the same age as me. But that don't matter here, I can stay up late all that I want too now. I sat up, and crossed my legs, sitting on the bed.

I sat there for about an hour, before I laid back down and stared at the ceiling a little bit longer, before falling asleep.

The sun rose, as I walked into the school, looking for my new friends. I walked to the tree we usually meet at, and no one was there. I sighed. 'maybe I should just wait for them here.' I thought to myself. Before I could turn around though, someone spoke. "Well, its too bad, your friends moved without even saying goodbye." I froze. I knew that voice, perfectly. Sasuke. I slowly turned around and he smirked. I frowned and backed up, as he took a step forward. I started to panic. I turned and started to run, but he already had his hands on me. He turned me towards him, and then pinned to the tree behind me. I let out a small yelp as my back hit the tree.

I stared at him, before turning and looking away, trying to think of a way to get free. But he only pinned me harder to the tree when I looked away. I tried to hold my tears in, but I see that it wasn't going to happen. "Naomi look at me, NOW!" He screamed. He rose his fist and brought it down. "AAAAH" I screamed.

Shooting upright in my bed, I screamed to the top of my lungs. When I did that though, in came konan and deidara. "What's wrong? What happened?" Konan asked. I looked at her, trying to catch my breather, and stop the tears, but when I seen her and deidara I only started to cry even harder. I felt konan's arms go around me, and I leaned into her, crying. "I…I had a bad dream." I said through sobs. She hugged me into her harder. "About what?" She asked softly, a mother kind of tone. I sobbed harder. How could she care so much about someone that she just met? "sa…sasuke." I said quietly. I felt konan's fists ball up, before she brushed my hair out of my face with her hands.

After awhile, the dream faded from my mind, and I finally got control of my self, but I was still feeling a little depressed. They finally left the room, when they seen that I had calmed down enough to were I could be alone. Konan went back to her room, but deidara didn't. He stood at the door. Thinking. 'maybe I could try and win her attention now, maybe I could, but I don't know if it will work right now, she is really depressed. Maybe I could cheer her up, and win her attention that way.' He thought to himself. He smirked a little bit, and then turned, walking back into Naomi's room.

I looked up when I heard my door reopen and then close. It was deidara. I wonder what he could want. 'probably come in here to tell me he hates me. None of my crushes ever like me back. He sat on the bed beside me, and wrapped an arm around me. I stared at him like he was crazy. But, he just liked at me and smiled. I looked into his eyes to see if I could see any motion, but there was nothing there, besides longingness. 'hmmmmm, I wonder who he could be longing for.' I thought to myself. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts, before they could go any further. I stared at him for a minute. Then looked back down at the bed, and just stared. "Yea, kind of, I guess I mean. That's the first time I ever had a dream like that." I said quietly. He stared at me for a brief second, before turning his, like he was looking at something. "Well, you want too talk about it? Maybe that will make you feel better." He suggested.

I stayed quiet for a minute, not sure if I should trust him or not, I mean, I don't know him or anything. He could be the type of person with a big mouth, and tell everything I said to everyone, getting it spread around school. You never know who is like that these days. I finally smiles at him, and decided that I was going to tell him about my dream. He smiled back. He understood me completely, unlike everyone else in the school. I mean the rest of the gang does too, but I don't feel comfortable with them yet. "Well, it started when I got to school and was looking for ya'll…."

FLASHBACK!

_I waited by the tree for konan and them, hoping they would get here before anyone else would, because I really didn't feel like getting picked on right now. They were usually here, before I got here that's what I couldn't understand. After a few more minutes, I got tired of waiting. I was about to turn around when I heard a voice speak from behind me, making me freeze, from where I was at. "Its kind of bad, that your supposed friends without even telling you by." The voice said. I froze where I was, I know that voice from anywhere. It was sasuke. _

_I was starting to run, when he grabbed onto my arm, yanking me into a tree, telling that if I didn't obey anything he said, then he would make sure that I never saw daylight again. So I screamed when my back finally hit the tree, only angering sasuke. That's when he rose his fist, hitting me in the head, over and over again, not stopping, until I was finally bleeding, I screamed again._

END FLASHBACK!!!!

"That's when, I jolted up in bed, and ya'll came running into the room, comforting me now. He just stared at me, and I stared back, finding it difficult to looking away from his eyes. "Well, how about this, you can get some more comfort." He said, laying them both down into the bed, cuddling up to me. I smiled softly, this is exactly what I wanted. I snuggled against his chest, immediately warming up to him. After a few minutes of laying there, I finally dozed off, and fell asleep.

"BAM!" Something, or rather someone was banging on the door. I jolted up, and ran to do the door, not realizing that someone else was in the bed with me. I through the door open thinking there was some kind of danger, only to find konan standing there. Her breathing was hard, and she looked very pale. "Have you seen deidara no one can find him, and we have to leave for school in an hour so you need to get ready?" She said in one breathe. I stared at her for a moment before looking back at my bed, seeing a fully clothed deidara laying there asleep. Last night finally came back to me. Thank god nothing had happened. I looked back at konan and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he is right here in my room." I said to her. She let out a heavy sigh, and looked at me funny.

The look was starting to scare me. "Uh…Naomi, why is he in your room?" She asked me all of a sudden. I looked at her, and knew she was already assuming things. "He had came back in here and comforted me last night, nothing happened I swear to god." I said, all of a sudden ember rest. My cheeks turned red, red as an apple. She looked at me then giggled. "Ok, just making sure, I mean, ya'll really would make a cute couple. But, I don't think you see him like that." She said innocently. She started to doze off, and I could feel my cheeks burning even redder. "Uh konan, we are just friends, and nothing more, we don't think of each other like that." I said, trying to hide the embarrassment.

Her attention was back on me. She smirked at me. "Oops, my bad. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." She giggle, and then walked off. I stared at her as she walked. I looked back at deidara, and sighed. I honestly didn't feel anything between me and him, I just thought of us as friends. He sat up and looked at me and then smirked. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in here, my bad!" He laughed a little bit, then got up and walked out. I gaped at his back as he walked away. I sighed again. These people are confusing. I laughed at what I said in my head, then closed my door to get dressed. I finally walked down the stairs, only to see that everyone was waiting on me. I frowned. "I didn't mean to keep ya'll waiting, me bad." I said quietly, looking down at the ground. "Don't worry about it, we are not in no hurry, lets go, chick." Konan said and walked out the door, with us following.

We pulled into the parking lot of our high school, and I let out the breathe I was holding. I felt calm and I don't know why. Thank god I finally have some friends at our school. Its about time. I laughed in side my head. We walked in the front gates and to the spot we stand in until the bell rings for us to head to first period. "So there is dance coming up, has everyone got a date for it?" She asked, speaking to everyone. I frowned inside my head. Everyone shook there head yes, except me and deidara. Konan smirked, but before she could say anything, the bell rang, and we headed to class. Deidara walked with me, since we had this class together. "So, maybe you can go to the dance with me, since neither one of us have a date." He said smiling at me. I stopped where I was. Did he just ask what I think he just asked? I thought to myself.

I could feel my face turning a crimson red. I could feel the heat emitting off of my face now. I tried not to pass out, and so far I was doing really good. And then, I thought about it, I needed to give him an answer. So, as brave as I could, I turned and looked at him, not caring if he sees me blushing, and I said, "Yes, I will go to the dance with you, I mean there isn't no one else to go, might as well." I said, without being scared. He looked at me and smiled. "What about calling it an date?" He asked stubbornly. I lost the blush and smile, and frowned at him. "No, we are just friends, and I wouldn't want people to think we are something more, because them rumors will pick up." I said quietly, so only he could hear. We were sitting in class now talking about it while waiting on the teacher. He only frowned deeper then I had. "I don't care what other people say. You shouldn't either, you need to pick your confidence up or you wont get anywhere." He said, facing the front in his seat, ending the conversation.

I felt bad. I knew what he said was true, but it was just impossible for me to bring my confidence up, I had no way to bring my confidence. But he wanted this to be a date, he hadn't said anything about us getting together like being girlfriend and boyfriend, so why am I worrying about it? I mean, there isn't nothing wrong with going with a friend to a dance. I just wont worry about it anymore. "Fine. We can call it a date." I said loud enough for him to hear me. He turned and looked at me again, smiling. "About time, just keep bringing that confidence up, and things might work out better," He said, and faced the front when the teacher walked in. I sighed, I really didn't feel like learning today. Learning just wasn't on my mind at all today. There was only one thing on my mind and that is….that is…._deidara. My mind went blank except for him. On the inside of my body, I started to panic. I didn't want to be thinking about him, I didn't even want him in my mind. I started to freak out. We don't even like each other like that….do we? I mean, I don't, and I know I don't, because I don't like anyone in this school like that. That's just nasty. _

_I stared at the table, trying to clear my mind, when the bell finally rings, clearing my mind for me. I stood up, walking out the door, forgetting that deidara was even in that class, even though I was just thinking about him, but before I could go anywhere, deidara was already walking beside me, and not leaving my side until we finally came to his class. He turned into the class room as I headed towards my own class, not wanting to be late because of stopping to talk to deidara. I walked to my seat, in the back of the room, looking and talking to no one. I had no idea if any of my new friends were in this class or not. If they were, maybe they would come back here and sit with me._

_I put my stuff down on the side of the desk, and sat in my chair, pulling some paper out, and a pen, deciding to write a poem of my own. This is what it read after I finished it:_

_Clouds of grey…_

_One day, you were here,_

_And the next, you were gone,_

_Everything inside of me broke,_

_Saying by to clouds of blue,_

_And hello clouds of grey,_

_The sun never setting before me,_

_The pain keeps lurking me,_

_Sitting alone in my room,_

_Trying to rock the pain away._

_Holding on to the little sane I have left,_

_Trying not to let you take it away,_

_you've already taken everything else,_

_What more can I do?_

_What's even the use?_

_Crying all over again._

_Blue skies begin to fade,_

_Saying hello to the new clouds of grey,_

_Thunder and lighting,_

_Here on my own,_

_No one here to cuddle me,_

_Here in the rain, of this lonely home. _

_Only sadness and darkness,_

_Nothing but the pain,_

_Nothing here to get me through,_

_Nothing to help live it through,_

_Leaving this misery behind,_

_Impossible, I've already tried._

_Darkening skies, clouds of grey,_

_Blue isn't visible anymore._

_I guess I should have known._

_I sighed as I read over the poem I just created. I actually liked this one the most out of all the poems that I have ever wrote before. Nothing seemed to be as good as this one. I was actually hoping to get this one published. "What's that you are writing there?" I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice, and looked up at him, and back down, then back up. "Uh, a poem. You want to read it?" I asked, hoping he would say no. These things are kind of personal to what I think. These are the only ways I let my feelings out. I looked up at him, hoping that he would say no. But he didn't answer my question. He snatched my paper up, and walked a little bit back so that I couldn't snatch it from him, and began to read it. I wasn't going to try and take it away from him now, it was to late he was reading, and was not going to stop reading until he read the hole thing, and until he understands what I meant in that poem._

_He sat down beside me, re-reading it, as his eyes narrowed a little bit. Then he looked over at me. "The poem was good, really good, but I don't understand what's it about. And I usually always understand what a poem is about. Was this personal? He asked me, as he set the paper back down in front of me. I looked at the paper, for a couple of minutes, before looking at him and answering him. "It means, that I had loved someone, but they walked out on me, forgetting who I am completely, taking advantage of me, and then throwing me away, like I'm some kind of trash." I said to him in one breathe looking down the hole time that I spoke to him, hiding my face because I didn't want him or anyone else to see me crying right now, that would only embarrass me. I heard a small movement, and then felt an arm being placed on my shoulder. "You know, if you need someone to talk too, I'm here. We are friends now, and you are part of our group, meaning that you are now my little sister, and I am going to be here for you." He said smoothly. I looked at him funny, since when does he act all nice and stuff? I thought to myself. I sighed again. Then looked back at him. "Thank you, but I don't need to talk to anyone right now, that was just a poem I thought of, I'm not depressed or anything." I said and smiled at him._

_He smiled back, but we had to face the front because the bell had just rang and the teacher walked in, ordering everyone to look at the front. Finally, after hours of classes, the bell rang for us to get out of school. I walked with sasori, who is in my last period class, to the tree to meet everyone else. We stood there in silence waiting on everyone else to get there. It was so quiet, that it was starting to make me nervous. Finally everyone showed up, breaking the nerves I was feeling, making me feel better, thank god. "Alright, everyone ready to go home, let's get in the cars and ride." She shouted, all of us following behind her. I rode with her. Finally, I have some friends in this school, who paid no attention to what rumors they heard of. Its about time!!! I thought to myself, as we rode down the road back to the house, that I am thankful I am living in._


	4. a new life ahead of me

CHAPTER 4: A NEW LIFE AHEAD OF ME

I sighed as I laid my head against the pillow, staring at the roof, that was whiter than me, and whiter than anything I have ever seen. But thinking about it, I don't really like the color white. I like dark colors. Then a thought accured to me. School is out today, and I have nothing to do. Maybe they would let me paint the room. I stood up, walking into the kitchen, seeing the konan was standing over the sink cleaning a cup out for herself to use. I see deidara forgot to clean the kitchen last night. I thought to myself. Well, everyone including himself, knows that he is in trouble…deep trouble. I giggled to myself, accidentally catching konan's attention. She turned and looked at me like I was some kind of weird person. Like something weird had just walked into the kitchen, but when she noticed that it was just me, she changed the look on her face, to a look of a mother face, when she was concerned about her little girl or something. I sighed, seating myself down at the table. "Do you need some help?" I asked her gently, knowing that she is in a bad mood. She looked at me for one split second, then went back to cleaning not answering my question.

I sighed, I could tell she was upset, and anyone who walked in the kitchen, could tell. Instead of waiting for an answer., I got up grabbing a towel on my way over to the clean dishes that she just washed, and started drying and putting them away. Konan looked up at me, and just stood there. "What are you doing?" She finally asked. I looked up at her, from the dish that I was drying. "I'm helping with the kitchen, because it wasn't even you turn to clean the kitchen, it was deidara's." I said to her. She smiled at me then went back to washing dishes. "Thank you, he does this every time that he is supposed to clean the kitchen. " She said. I looked at her, and then a thought came to my mind. And I smiled. "You know, have you ever thought about punishing him. Because it sounds like he could really be punished for this." I said. There is no sense in the things that he does. He is almost like he is a small child not going by the rules of the house or from his mother or something. The door to the kitchen opened, and speak of the devil, in walked deidara. When he seen me and konan standing here doing the kitchen, he stopped and watched us for a minute before sitting down at the kitchen table. That made me angry.

He was quiet that's for sure. Then when he spoke we both jumped, thinking that he wasn't going to say anything. "When is my turn to clean the kitchen?" He asked. Then, konan just snapped, and turned to face him. " Your turn was lat night, you stupid prick, that's why we are doing the kitchen now, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him, and then walked over to him, more like stomping over too him, and smacking him as hard as she could, causing his head to twist a little bit. Deidara, held his cheek and looked at her, then down at his lap. You could tell that he felt guilty for not doing the kitchen. I understood why konan was so upset though, I mean really, how hard is it to remember to do the kitchen one night out of the week? The guy really must be stupid.

I sighed, when he left the kitchen. I looked over at konan, who's face was redder than a tomato. I didn't want no one to be fighting, because I really don't like fighting or drama. So I decided to calm things down, before she decided to follow him to his room. "Well, maybe now he will remember to do the kitchen next time, People always learn from there mistakes." I spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me. She turned and looked at me, letting out a deep sigh at the same time. "Yeah, I hope he does, because this is his first time forgetting about the kitchen, and I really don't want it to happen again. I hate having to do extra work. And thanks for helping me." She said back to me. I smiled, knowing that I did a good job in calming her down. Even though I never really knew that I could calm people down, because every time I would try to calm my mother down, it would only make her madder.

I smiled to myself, walking to my room, going to do my homework. I quietly walked in my room, and shut the door behind me, locking it. I sat down at my desk, pulling my ipod out and my math book. I turned the song _try sleeping with a broken heart. by Alicia keys on, turning it all the way up, so I could concentrate on my homework. I smiled when I finally finished an hour later, and then pulling my note book out to write some poetry. The poem I'm working on now goes like this:_

_BROKEN._

_I walk a thousand miles, everyday,_

_In search for you, in hopes to find you,_

_Maybe one day you will walk into my life,_

_Things would be so much easier,_

_But when you did,_

_You were gone the second that you came in,_

_And what does that leave me with,_

_A broken heart._

_Pain that I cant handle,_

_That I try so hard to get rid of _

_I'm broken_

_Faded away darkness only shows._

_Its like nothing is there to help me anymore._

_Its like I am meant to be alone. _

_Like no one wants me to be around._

_Nothing but a single soul,_

_Gliding in the clouds,_

_From up above,_

_Cant be sent back down._

_Cant be pulled back in._

_Wont be open up to any one anymore,_

_don't want to love again._

_I knew the poem was lame, and that it was not that good. But no one would read it, because I don't like other people reading my poems. I closed my notebook. And put it back in its hiding spot that way no one can find it, when ever I have someone over here. I sighed, laying back on my bed, putting my ipod away, knowing the battery was going dead. Then someone knocked on my door. I opened it and seen konan standing there. I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Dinner is done. Come and eat." She said cheerfully. I was confused. Since when is she so cheer full. I walked out of my room closing the door behind me, and walking into the dinning room. I felt very ember rest, when I noticed that everyone was already in here waiting on me. I looked down at the ground hiding my blush, and sat down in the seat that was left, which was, ironically, by deidara._

_It was an uncomfortable dinner, since the fact I knew deidara didn't like me very much. Every time we tried to have a conversation we would end up arguing about something stupid, and maybe, sometimes something very important. Not once have we had a descent conversation without arguing. I slowly put food on my plate, my favorite kind of food actually. It was spaghetti and meat balls. I put a bite in my mouth, and slowly chewed. Savoring its tasteful taste. I loved this place. When I lived with my mom, I never had anything like this before. We always had sandwiches, or went to a nasty restaurant to eat something. Something cheap. That's how it always had been. I finished my food last, considering I was the last one to start. I stayed at the table after every one left, and konan stayed in there with me. "Are you ok? You seem a little depressed." She asked me. I looked at her and sighed. I didn't really know what was wrong with me, but I did feel I little bit depressed. _

_I sighed again, looking up at her. Trying to stay calm. "I really don't know, I just feel…alone. Depressed. I don't know why, I just feel like… like I'm missing something. Like I did something wrong, ya know." I said quietly, trying to keep myself in control, and not crying. She stared at me for a minute before speaking to me quietly. " I know what you need." She said excitedly. I looked at her astonished. "What do I need?" I asked her curiously. It still amazed me how excited she could get over such little things and things that are not important. "A girls day out. Now get dressed, we are going to do some shopping." She said. Before I could say anything about not going because I don't like shopping ( technically I have never done it in my life), she was already out the door and it was closed. I sighed, and stood, standing in front of the mirror, staring at myself. My long blonde hair fell over my face, and my green eyes looked tired. I was disgusted of my reflection in the mirror. I pulled out a random outfit from the closet and through it on._

_I slowly made my way down the stairs. Konan wasn't down yet, so I decided to wait on the couch. I sat there silently, hoping no one would come down. I heard a loud noise, and then konan came running down, grinning. I knew she did something she was not supposed to, it showed clearly on her face. Right before we walked out the door, I heard pein yell, "KONAN!" She grabbed my hand and ran down the street dragging me with her, and all the while laughing at the same time._


	5. shopping with konan

**CHAPTER 5: SHOPPING WITH KONAN.**

After we got a few miles away from the house, she finally let go of my hand. And we walked slowly to the mall ( we lived right down the street from it). I don't know what made her go shopping but obviously it was something fun to do when school was out. "So…what made pein so mad that you were in a hurry to get out of there?" I asked her curiously. She tried to hold back her giggles, but failed miserably, and started laughing again. I waited patiently for her to stop laughing, so I could get my answers. When she finally did stop laughing, she looked at me and smiled. "Sometimes, you just got to show the men that women have power too, and know how to handle things too," She started, and sighed before continuing, "You see, pein had made me mad the other day by telling me that I could not go shopping without one of the gang members around, because he didn't want no other guys lurking around me trying to hit on me, and I knew he was not going to let us go shopping today without him since he was not going to be busy. So I pretended like I was going to seduce, and got out some pretty handcuffs that have fur on them, and handcuffed him to the bed while he was not paying attention. And I guess it made him mad because that made it to where he couldn't come with us today." She said smiling, obviously very proud of what she had done.

I looked at her trying to hold back my own little giggles. Maybe somewhere in the future, if I ever get a boyfriend, I will remember that. "But cant he get out with the key?" I asked. Her grin widened, as she held up a key. I couldn't help but to laugh this time, it was hilarious. I would make sure I remembered this in the future in case I need this trick. WE walked into the mall and stood looking around for a minute, not knowing were to start. I then looked at her, and sighed. " We should have brought a guy along so he could carry the bags for us." I said a little dramatically. She looked over at me, nodding her head in agreement, but new it was to late now. "Hey, why don't we go to hot topic? I heard there having a really good sale going on right now." she practically, screamed. I smiled at her, and we both took off for hot topic.

Little did they know they were being followed but a couple of females. " should we tell sasuke that they are here without any male protection?" A certain blonde haired girl asked her pink haired friend. Sakura just watched as the 2 others girls made there way to hot topic. "No because I really DO NOT want my boyfriend sleeping with that thing. My sister or not, she should have never slept with my boyfriend." She said coldly. Ino just stared her for a moment before continuing the conversation. "So you don't believe that he reaped her? You believe she seduced him?" She asked. Ino had different thoughts then sakura. She had been at the party that night sasuke started all them rumors. She believed sasuke had did something to make her do what she did. But there was no way she was saying that to sakura, and anyways it is not like sakura would believe what she said. "No I do not believe he raped her, I believe she seduced him, and many other guys in the school, just like the rumors say she did." And with that being said, the two girls walked off in the opposite direction then konan and Naomi.

**Naomi and konan.**

I sighed at the cloths we bought today. We had went to Hot Topic, Spencer's, Victoria secrets, and many other stores. We both got a decent amount of cloths, and all of them were pretty nice. "Man, I have never done something like this before. Its so fun!" Naomi jumped with joy. Konan looked over at her, and smiled nicely. "Well, I think you deserve it." she said as they walked out of the mall and headed back to the house. Just as they were approaching, konan slowed down as if to take her time. I slowed down and got back in step with her, and knew something was wrong right then and there. "What's wrong konan?" I asked her worriedly. She looked at me and tried to smile, and answered me anyways. "What pein is really mad at me? What if he wont even talk to me because earlier before we left?" I looked at her and sighed. She really does love pein. "Well, chances are that he most likely is. But maybe if you explain to him your reasons behind it…maybe he wont be to mad." I said hoping that maybe I helped out in some kind of way. "You know, I think I am going to do that. " She said, brightening up a little. We finally made it to the house.

We slowly walked in, only to find all the guys passed out in the living. Beer bottles lay around everywhere, along with a lot of snacks bags. Konan and I both become furious. "BOYS! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" We both screamed. They all jumped. Deidara went to run to his room, but I blocked his way, putting my hands on my hips. He smiled, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Konan spoke up. "You boys are so going to clean this house up tomorrow while sakura and I inspect you while you clean." She said coldly. Kisame was the first to complain, but he only got a whack in the head by me. They all headed to their rooms. I looked at her and smiled. "Well, that went well, looks like tomorrow we don't have to do any work, the boys are doing all the work." I said. We both smiled before heading to our own rooms.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. I had so much fun today that it drove me crazy. I wish mother would have done stuff like that with me when I lived with her, but with mother, I had always had to go to Wal-Mart, while sakura went to the mall and got stuff she wanted. I had to get the things that were ugly, things that were to big or small for me, they never fit right. Unlike sakura. Who had everything just the right fit, and preppy at the same time. I sighed laying back on my bed, after cutting off the lights. I turned so I was facing the window. ( I took the blinds down because I wanted to be able to look at the night sky while not being able to sleep). I sighed staring at the stars. After a couple of hours of not being able to get to sleep, I finally let the darkness hit me, as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry its so short, but I couldn't really think of nothing for this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. I hope it is not to bad. ****J**


	6. growing deeper

**CHAPTER 6: GROWING DEEPER**

I woke up the next day to konan yelling for the boys to get up. I immediately got up to help her get them up. After screaming our lungs off at the boys to get up, we watched as they scrubbed the house down. There was a knock on the door after a couple of minutes of the boys cleaning. "Naomi, can you please get that? I got to make sure they don't try and sneak off." She said staring at the work that was just done by pein, with a hint of a smile on her face. I smiled, and walked to the front door, opening it, only to feel myself freeze up. I did not expect this person to be standing in the front door. The one person I hated seeing so much. The one person that ruined my life. I felt fear. I stood there frozen…just staring…at…..Uchiha sasuke. He stared at me, you could tell he was shocked. " What the HELL are you doing at my brother house?" He snapped. I just stared at him for a minute, then stood my ground. "Oh, well your brother is kind of busy right now, he wont be able to speak!" I snapped back, slamming the door in his face.

I turned around to go inspect some of the cleaning, only to turn around and see everyone grinning at me. I stared at them, before looking at them funny. "What?" I asked softly. They were still staring at with grins. I sighed. "You do just realize that you just stood up for yourself in front of sasuke right?" I looked at konan, and then it sunk in from what I just done. I was proud of myself, its about time I learned how to take care of myself. "Well, I guess I learned from you all didn't I?" I said smiling at myself. Hell, even Itachi was grinning at me. I returned the grin, but then noticed the boys had stopped working, and konan didn't notice because she was too proud of me. So I took care of it myself. "ya'll are suppose to be cleaning. What are you doing standing around?" I said. Konan laughed outright at them. All the grins they had on their faces disappeared. But konan's and mine only grew bigger.

Konan and I sat down on the couch as the guys prepared dinner for the girls to get them to forgive them for what they done. All of a sudden, konan grinned. I looked at her funny. "You did notice that pein didn't say anything to me about what I did yesterday right?" She said, breaking out in a full grin. I thought about it for a moment, and grinned along with her. "Yea I noticed that, its almost like he had forgotten or something." We laughed about it. So it seemed konan had nothing to worry about. "Well, I guess that's a good thing then." She said before getting up and going to check on the kitchen. I followed behind her, and was shocked at the sight before us.

The boys had done a perfect job. The had put flowers and candles in the middle of the table, Decorative plates in front of all the chairs, along with spoons and other things we might need. Konan and I smiled at the sight before us, glad the kitchen was not destroyed. We both sat down as the boys bring in the food and took their seats as well. We got to fix our plates first since the boys new they were in trouble. We both smiled. 'they need to get into more trouble with us more often' I thought to myself, as I ate my delicious food. We finished first and left the boys to also clean the kitchen. I sighed as I walked into my room, sitting down at my computer desk. ( I forgot to mention in the last chapter that she had bought herself a computer, and a desk for it). I slowly logged on. And stared at it, and logged into yahoo messenger, but what shocked me the most is the someone im me. It shocked me because no one had it yet, as I know of.

_Pretty_lady16: hey…I really need to talk to you…_

**I stared down at the message written to me. I was shocked to say the least, out of no where, someone had emailed me. I have not even given my email out to anyone… but I typed back anyway.**

_Naomi_angel22: um…may I ask who this is?_

_Pretty_lady16: I'm not going to tell you who this is, until you promise me that you wont stop emailing me after I tell you._

I stared in shock, now what made this person think that I would keep talking if it is someone that I do not like. Did they really think that I was that stupid. I decided to email back and lie. When they told me who it was, and I don't like them, I will stop emailing them.

_Naomi_angel22: sure…_

_Pretty_lady16: well….this is sakura._

I nearly choked on the drink I had brought with me to my room. Why… why in the world would she be emailing me…I **HATE** her. Curiosity got the better of me though, so I emailed her back again.

_Naomi_angel22: ….now what in the world would someone like __**you**__ want with me. And how did you get my email? I have not given it to anyone._

_Pretty_lady16: well…I don't like the fact that I'm emailing you either…and that's not your concern on how I got your email, I'm being forced to write you by our dear sweet smother. _

_Naomi_angel22: Actually, yes it is my concern on how you got my email! What? You stocking me now? You know you can go to jail for that right?_

_Pretty_lady16: wow…looks like someone finally learned some kind of come back…look I didn't email you to fight, I emailed you to give a message to you form mother…._

I growled, I really didn't want to hear from my mother. I really had nothing to say to her, the woman who is known as my so called mother really agitates me.

_Naomi_angel22: I really don't care what she has to say, I want nothing to do with you or her. I have a better life now, and I plan on sticking to it._

I knew that was pretty of me, but at the moment I really didn't care, they did me wrong, and treated me like I was nothing, like I was a piece of trash or something. I was no longer going to put up with that.

_Pretty_lady16: I am just going to ignore that comment and get back to topic at hand. This is what mom wants me to tell you. "look, I know I messed up and treated you wrong. I treated you opposite then what I should have, and I want you to come home. You mean the world to me, just like your sister does. It does not matter to me if you are not popular and beautiful like her, but you are my daughter. Matter of fact, You will listen to what I was and come home right now, or you will regret it. And trust me dear, you will regret it. " Those are her exact words, I advise you to listen to her, or you really will regret not coming home. That's all we had to say. Bye._

I stared at what sakura had wrote me. My mother was trying to order me home! I'm 17, and she thinks that I still have to come home when she wants me to. She must be crazy, I am not going anywhere, I'm staying here with my friends. '**and your crush…rather deidara! Whoa….what did I just think!' **I shook my head from my thoughts. I couldn't believe I just thought something like that. I don't like him! I don't have a crush on him….do I? I wrote back, being as cold hearted as I could.

_Naomi_angel22: Well you can tell her that she can not tell me that I have to come home. I am 17, there is nothing she can do about me moving out. If she don't believe that she can ask the cops. I am staying here with my friends, were I get treated right and not like trash. Believe it or not, but these people care about me, more than she or anyone else does. But I'm getting off so don't bother emailing back, just tell her what I said. Bye whore._

As soon as I sent her that message I logged off that way she couldn't email me back. I really wanted nothing to do with them, after the way they treated me. I walked away from my lab top and room and headed down to the living room after changing into some pajama's. I was not about to let her ruin my life here. Tonight was suppose to be a good night, and I was not about to let her ruin it for me.

I walked into the living room and looked around at all my friends that were sitting there. Tonight we are having a movie night, and planned watching all scary movies and romance movies. I looked around and groaned. Every seat was taken except the one next too….

'_**wow you get to sit next to your crush deidara…"**_

My mind was taunting me now. Really making me mad, I had done told my self, that I had exactly know feelings for him at all! Did I? I mean, we haven't exactly been nice to one another since we met. How could it be possible for me to like him? '_**you know you like them bad boys…' **_I had to fight the urge to slap myself in the head, for thinking such thoughts. I finally came to a conclusion, that no, I do not like him. He means nothing to me. Nothing at all.

I had to force myself to sit down next to the blonde, frowning as I went, his frown was showing to. Obviously he didn't like the idea to much either. I think the rest of my friends did this on purpose though. Deidara scooted away a little, like I had some kind of disease that he didn't want, even though I had nothing, and he knew it too. But what I didn't understand…was why it kind of hurt my feelings when he scooted away? I ignored the feelings and looked at the television. The movie was getting ready to start.

We decided to watch a romantic movie first, so we were watching _"__Something New.__"_. One of my favorite movies. I used to watch it all the time when I was little. But my mother threw away when I got older, because she thought suck movies were stupid for to watch…

_I had just got the movie out, getting ready to go up to my room to watch it, when my mother slowly walked up to me and snatched the movie away. I turned around and stared up at her cold eyes sadly, She was always this cold to me, when people were not here, she even did in front of my sister. A LOT. _

"_And what exactly are you planning to bring this movie too?" She asked coldly. I tried not to start crying because of the way she was talking to me, but failed anyways. _

"_I…I was.. Go… going t-to watch it." I said quietly, only to earn a good shouting from my mother, who was for some reason, angry with me. I watched her as she took the disk out, and broke it in half, I started sobbing by now. _

"_There is no reason you should be watching pathetic movies like this, you should be out there creating your own romance, its about high time that you found yourself a boyfriend, and dressing like a girl, instead of a tomboy."_

_She had said these things coldly. I just stared up at her, trying not to let a sob pass through my lips, but failed miserably. My shoulders and whole body shook because of all the sobbing._

_I had wanted all the coldness from my mother to go away, but I knew that it never going to happen, I was just doomed to being hated. _

_I ran to my room throwing myself down on the bed, and crushing my face against my pillow, in an attempt to quiet the sobs that were escaping my dry throat, but that failed also, I had even cried myself to sleep last night, alone, like I always was. Alone. Never to be loved. TO be hated the rest of my life. _

I stared at the TV. for some kind of comfort, but seeing that it wasn't going to happen, I sighed as I forced myself to watch the movie, I once adored so much.

DEIDARA POINT OF VIEW.

I listened as she slowly and quietly walked to the spot beside. I knew there was no where else she could sit, but he wished there would have. He hates having to be so near her. They rise up unknown feelings inside of him. I tried to ignore her and the urges I got, but I couldn't and knew I couldn't…so I scooted away, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

_Wait…why would I care if I hurt her feelings or not! It didn't really matter to him. He really didn't want her living here at all. He wished she would just back to her mom and deal with everything that's happening to her right now. He understood that its not something she could do on her, but that because she is weak. She cant do nothing on her own. They always argued, which for some reason, aggravates him, because for some unknown reason, he hates fighting with her. _

He watched as she dazed out when the movie started playing, as if she was having a memory or something.

'_hmmm.. I wonder if she is dreaming something not so good…maybe I can help her-WAIT! I cant think like that, I don't like her like that, I never have and I never will.'_

That's really just what he told himself. But he knew he was wrong, he knew, that some way or another, the girl had caught his attention, he didn't exactly know how, but he knows she did. He didn't want her to know, so he decided to fight with her all the time, just so he could hide his feelings, not just from her, but everyone. Because if anyone found out, they would tell her, and then that would just ruin him, For one reason, and one reason only. He had never had a girlfriend. Mainly because of his long hair, and girly features. He didn't know how to treat her. HE would only end up hurting her, and nothing would be the way it should be anymore, he would end hurting both her and himself. And he really doesn't want that.

' _man I really am growing deeper yea.' _was his last thought before he tuned his thoughts out and went back to watching the movie.

NAOMI'S POINT OF VIEW.

I watched through the corner of my eye, as his glaze was dazed over while staring at the TV. _' so I see I am not the only one not paying attention to the movie.. Ha ha… I wonder if he is think-Oh god. I really wish I could stop thinking. I have no feelings for him, and he has no feelings for me either… right?' _I sighed. This was really aggravating.

She was trying to convince herself that she has no feelings at all for the blonde haired boy, but she is having a difficult time proving herself wrong… the boy is cute, but he has not exactly been nice, how in the world has he caught her attention. I finally ended up giving up, its obvious she has developed a crush on him…but there is no point in telling he, he don't feel the same anyways… and probably has a girlfriend anyways.

'_man I have gone in too deep, and there is no way out. I'm stuck.' was my last thought before paying attention to the TV again._


	7. the fighting goes on and on

**CHAPTER 7: THE FIGHTING ONLY GETS WORSE THAN BEFORE.**

After watching like a million scary and romantic movies, I finally went to bed, hoping for a goodnight sleep tonight. I went into my room, locking my window to make sure it would not be able to open. Me being paranoid again. I pulled my covers back, and hopped under them. Tomorrow we had school, but my friends would be there, so I would have nothing to worry about… hopefully. I thought of one last thing on accident before I went to sleep…

…deidara.

_Baby blue eyes opened, only to pear into darkness. The faint sound of water dripping from the ceiling was the only thing I could hear. " where am I?" I asked out loud to myself. The only answer I got was a cold laugh, and then a snort behind. I backed up until my back was against the wall. Just exactly what it is going on? I thought to myself. One minute I was snuggled in my bed back at home where my friends lived, then the next, I'm here, in this cold dark room? Something is up. _

"_well, looks like we finally got hold of you and brought you home I see, since you didn't want to do what your mother so kindly asked of you." Said a cold voice from some where in the room. I couldn't tell where this person was at, but I knew that there was someone in here with me, and that scared me, A LOT. _

"_who…who are you?" I asked. I tried not to sound scared, but my voice went against my wishes._

_Another cold laugh._

_I wanted to freak out. Run around and scream until someone heard me and rescued me, but I don't think that was going to happen. I think I am somewhere where no one can hear me, that means…that means that I cant be saved. _

"_Why, the poor girl is scared. What a __**pity.**__" The stranger said. _

_I almost screamed at him, but knew I was in no place for it, who ever it was may end up killing me, I don't need to make it worse. _

"_wh-what do you want with me?" my voice squeaked out. Man was I scared. NO. I was petrified. All I wanted to do, was curl up in the corner, and hide. But I knew they were not going to let me do that. _

_The room she was in, was dimly lit, barely any lights. As far as she could tell, there was also no air condition, and its extremely cold, _

_Then a man walked out from his hiding. His long black hair hanging down his back, and his crimson red eyes bored into me. His tall dark futures showed well in the light he was no standing in. I stared in shock and surprise. There stood before me was…_

_**Uchiha sasuke.**_

_I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out, so I just sat there, staring at the man that had stolen my innocence. He gave a cold chuckle, before he flew at me, with knife in hand._

_I started to scream…._

I bolted up right in bed, but suppressed my scream, I've been able to hold my scream in, since I have nightmares now just about every night. I sighed. This one was more descriptive then the ones before, more realistic. Like it was a vision or something. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I went over to my laptop, opening it up.

_Pretty_lady16: mom is not going to like that to much. You have no idea what you just got your self into. Father has returned and he is not to happy about his youngest not being here. He plans on bringing you home the hard way, even if he ends up killing you. And I plan on helping him, because after all, I really need someone here for me and ino to beat the hell out of. Oh, and he plans on home schooling you that way you will be friendless again, because you wont be able to see your friends. Alright bye._

_His_Girl45: look, this is your mother. I am not pleased with the response you left your sister. I had said those things to bring you home alive before your father decided that he was going to do it the hard way, he wanted to give you a chance without getting harmed. But you said that you are not coming home. Well, your father didn't like that response either, so now he is very unhappy, and now you are going to have to live your life through torture and pain. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. Be prepared for your father tomorrow, because he is bringing you home tomorrow, whether you like it or not. You wont have friends anymore, and you will be home schooled. Alright, well, I will see you when your father brings you home tomorrow dear. __J_

I stared at the email before me. I couldn't believe this. I didn't pay attention to my sister email, but I did my moms. Father is home! Oh no, this cant be good. I thought he was completely gone when he left when I was age of three. Oh god, I was in danger. I wrote back finally though.

_Naomi_angel22: you know what mom, I really don't care. You and father can try and bring me home all you want to. But you wont be able to, because konan asked the school to take you and dad off the list to pick me up from school, oh and guess what, they did. So you and dad can not get me from school. So I don't see how ya'll are going to get me. You wont be able to get me from here either, because they really are picky about who enters there house, trust me, you are not going to be able to get in. so no you wont see me tomorrow. Now bye._

I sent my message and then re-read over it, just to make sure I was not fooling myself. Everything I had said in that message was true, everything. I knew I was completely out of there clutches, but what I couldn't understand, was why it scared me so much. I closed my laptop and finally laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. It continued that way, until bout 4, an hour before I had to get up, but I finally fell back asleep at that time.

I tiredly put my cloths on, and walked down stairs into the living room. Everyone was already up and moving around, and dressed, ready to go. I guess I over slept a little, knowing that I woke up late last night. Then I thought back to the emails I got last night from my sister and mother. 'Should I tell them or not?' I thought. I decided not to, I felt I could handle this one on my own. Besides, I don't think they really will do anything. They were just talking I am sure on that one. If something does happen, I will go to konan immediately. I kept the email to myself, and didn't tell them a thing about it.

"Are you guys ready to head to school? We don't want to be late do we?" Konan asked everyone. They all smiled at her, and then looked at me and smiled. I returned their smile, pretending like nothing was bothering me. Like nothing was wrong. I sighed. It is really hard to hold something like this in, but that's the best thing to do. For now that is. We all started the short walk to the school, and everything was pretty quiet this morning, and I didn't know why. Usually, everyone would be talking and laughing like they usually do. I stopped and looked around at the group, while they all stopped and looked at me funny. " What's wrong Naomi?" Asked deidara, witch shocked me, because usually he wouldn't care if something was wrong. I sighed. " What's going on?" I asked them all. They stared at me for a minute then looked away sadly. That's when I knew something was going on, I knew something was wrong, I spoke again, " Okay, now you have to tell me, because that only really made me believe that something is wrong." I said out loud to them. Deidara was the first to speak up. "You are going to have to go back to your mom house." The coldness in his voice really scared me.

I stared at all of them. 'why are they kicking me out like this? What did I do?' I tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't believe this. What was going on? Why though? "Why? Did I do something?" I asked quietly. This Kisame spoke up. "Well, umm, we kind of don't want you there, because you lied to us all." He said. I stared. I lied to them? When? I have not lied to any of them? Why would I lie to them. "But I have not lied to any of you! What are you guys talking about?" I asked, almost screaming. They all stared at me, deidara being the first one to become angry, and start yelling. "You have not lied to us? Bull! You made us believe your mom didn't care about you! You sad that your father has been gone since you were three. Well guess what, your father is at home, and your mother is worried sick and don't understand why you wanted to leave! So please explain to me how that is not caring, and how your father has not been there, when he sitting on the couch over there now?" He screamed. I stared. I have not lied about any of that stuff, I was confused. " My father really has been gone since I was three, and my mom really don't care. But if you must know she emailed me last might threatening about my father killing me so tell me how that is caring?" I yelled back. Deidara stared at me, I knew he had something to say. So I waited for him to speak.

"More lies, well you will be headed home when we get out of school today, we do not allow liers living in our house." I gasped at what he just said. I started crying, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I turned and ran back to the house, confusing konan and worrying her at the same time, I packed my stuff and started for the door. But she stopped me before I could go. " Naomi, what's going on? Why are you taking all of your stuff with you?" I started crying again. "Because everyone is accusing me of lien to them when I have not, and they want me gone." I stated, konan stared at me, obviously confused. I walked out the door and left her like that.

I quietly knocked on the door to my mother house. When the door was opened, I was greeted to a balled up fist in my face and landing slap in my behind right after wards. I stared up at my father like he was crazy, and he stared back, anger clearly placed in his eyes. He didn't scare me at all, well maybe he did, but I would never admit that to his face. "It is about time that you returned home, you little brat." He said coldly, and didn't even give me time to say anything that I had to say. " It sure took a long time for me to convince those little brat friends of yours that you were lien to them. They really cared about you too, it just sucks you wont be around them anymore." He said laughing at the same time, and staring at me waiting for something to happen I assume. "You are the one who got all that mess started !" I screamed, which only made him laugh more. I started crying. He reached down and grabbed me by the hair of my head and dragged me into the house, throwing me on the living room for like I was some kind of rag doll.

Mom and sakura both stood around watching, with laughter in their eyes. I was scared, this time I was going to admit it, because it was clear. Father was getting ready to give me the greatest beating ever. As soon as that thought came to my mind, fathers fists came down on me, back to back, non stop leaving all kinds of bruises on me. When he brought his fist down for the last time, I heard something crap. His fists landed straight on my rib cage. I started balling. "Now, I want you to head to school, but I want you to keep your jacket on so no one can see what has been done." He said, and then he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: NOTHING NEW TO YOU.

I walked slowly to school, trying to calm my breathing even though I could barely breathe at all, thinks to the broken bones in my rib cage. I tried not to show that I was hurting somewhere, simply because I don't want people to call me a cry baby or anything like that. I finally made it there. I seen my supposed friends standing at the gate chatting. They all seemed happy, except for Itachi, who spotted me immediately. He stared for a minute and was about to walk my way, but I walked into the school before he could even move his feet.

I sat down in first period, and stared at my desk top, clutching my side, trying to get it to stop hurting. Things were starting to get blown out of proportion. Maybe, I would die from begin beat up by my father, that way I would not have to be in this world anymore. I was not really paying attention to anyone that was coming into the room, until I felt someone take a seat next to me. I looked up to see konan sitting there, and pain standing in front of her, both staring at me with worry. " Naomi, can you please explain to us why you moved back in with your mom?" Konan asked.

I looked back down before speaking. "Well, deidara and them said that I had I had to go back to live with my mother because I have been doing nothing but lien to them. So they told me they didn't want me there anymore. So I left, just like they wanted me to." I told them. Konan stared at me, pain just sighed and sat down in his seat, letting konan handle this one on her own. "Well, Naomi I can honestly say that I know for a fact that you are not lien I seen everything that your father did this morning. I followed you home because I was going to try and stop you from going, but I was too late." she spoke in a motherly way. I stared at her. So now the secret was out on the same day that it happened on. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now, he is not going to let me leave." I said solemnly.

Just as I said that the bell rang, making it to where neither of them could say anything back. Konan looked at me and whispered, "We will finish this conversation later. I think I got a plan." Then she turned back to the front right as the teacher walked in and started writing on the board. I tried to stay focused on school today, but I couldn't. My ribs have been doing nothing but hurting all day, making it to where I could barely breathe and sometimes I found it hard to stay awake, because the pain was so bad. I tried to ignore it, that way I wouldn't have to go to the Doctor. I knew that if I went to the doctor, they would want to know what happened, and I am not good with lying at all.

Finally, the end of the day was here, and the end of school bell just rang. I quietly and slowly walked home from school, ignoring everything around me. I didn't want to pay attention to anything or anyone around me, and right now I could care less about anything that was going on. I was just worried about getting home to take some pain killers. Just as I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet before I got home, I heard ino walking up behind me, laughing and carrying on with I'm assuming sakura, and they came up towards me. "Hey little girl, I see that you were made to come home." I heard sakura call out to me. I didn't say nothing back, I just kept walking and ignoring them. Something I was good at doing since I have had to deal with them just about my whole entire life. "So you are just going to ignore your sister like that then?" Ino yelled, trying to get me to stop and turn around. I didn't though, I sighed and just kept on walking, pretending like they were not there.

I heard on angry growl and felt something push me, then next thing you know, I was laying on the ground, with something, or rather something, sitting on my back that way I couldn't get up. "Look, father gave me permission to beat you up any time that you do something wrong or anytime that you are mean to me. So I am going to take advantage of it. You are going to regret ignoring me like that. I do not like being ignored." Then bam, her fist was in my face. I wanted to cry, since I was already sore from this morning, but I refused to cry. Really refused. I was not going to bow down to someone like her or ino. I never will do something like that. Ino and sakura kept pounding there fists into me until they both finally got tired. Sakura put one last kick into my ribs, breaking them completely. I tried not to scream, but there really was nothing I could do, I screamed so loud that everyone that was a round stopped and looked at us, giving us a very confused look. I started crying. I didn't want to but I did anyways.

"So, how does it feel Naomi? To be beaten all the time? Not good huh? Well maybe next time you will think about ignoring me before doing it." She spoke bitterly to me, then walked away to home. I laid there for a minute, crying. I tried not to think about the possibilities of dieing from having so many broken ribs, but I thought about it anyways, I slowly climbed to my feet, ignoring all the people around me, and started my way back home, hoping that they would not be there, and hoping that father would not be there, I really didn't need this right now. I just wanted to die and get away from everything. I just wanted everything to end, and all the pain to go away.

I walked through the gates of house, and stared to see if there was anyone moving around, to find out if there was anyone home, but I couldn't tell, everything was still and dead from what it looked like. 'good, maybe no one is home, and I can get some time to myself before they actually get here and decide to punish me for no reason when they get home.' I thought to myself. I walked to the door slowly and took in a big breathe before ii opened the door slowly. As I opened the door, I noticed that no one was in the living room, and the big breath I was holding finally let out slowly and quietly.

I closed the door behind me, shutting it quietly, just in case they were here and couldn't hear me. I took a few steps in the living room and regretted it. Pain was the last thing I felt, before I completely blacked out. Later, when ever that was, I woke in a pitch black room, the same one from that night mare that I had the night before I came back here. I looked around and automatically panicked. This was bad, real bad.


	9. a little bit stronger

**Chapter 9: A little bit stronger.**

The room had been exactly like the one from my dream. Its grey walls, and the coldness of the room, was exactly the same as my dream. So I guess dreams really can become visions from the future then. The only difference was, there was no dark voice speaking to me. I just stared straight ahead at the door, waiting from something to happen. My biggest hopes were that someone would walk through the door, and save me, but I seriously doubt that was going to happen. Considering I just basically lost the only friends I had. Which pissed me off more than anything, but really there is nothing I can do about it now, besides sit here, and try to ignore the agonizing pain coming from my side where my ribs were.

To say that I was terrified would have been a understatement. The fear I felt since I woke up in this room, was something I have never felt before. I have never been scared like this in my entire life, besides like one time. But I am not going into that. Its really something that I would prefer not to talk about. Simply because that night still gives me bad dreams. This fear though, felt like it was completely different. It was almost like I was petrified, like I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I just wanted everything to end. Why couldn't they just go ahead and kill me and get it over with instead of causing me so much pain, and making my life a living hell. This really sucked.

A few minutes later, the room door opened, and in walked my father. Walking in like everything was okay, that nothing was wrong with what he was doing, when he knew perfectly well that what he was doing was wrong, and he shouldn't be doing it. Its like he would ever see that though. "Well, it looks like you are not in that school no longer, I completely took you out today, so you are being home schooled, even though you wont be learning anything." his laugh filled the room, causing me to have chill bumps. Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "You are going to have a visitor today, so I am e3xpecting you to be on your best behavior. And it you are good, maybe , I will consider letting you off the chain and letting you walk in this one very room." with that said, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

"I don't see why her father would lie to us, about being away for some kind of duty! I really don't!" Deidara said out to konan, who was extremely ticked off. Why couldn't they believe her. She had heard everything this morning before Naomi came to school, when she had followed her this morning. "Deidara, would I lie to you about something like this? I heard everything he said to her this morning before she came to school! He lied to all of ya'll that way he could get her home without us freaking out! What is so hard to understand about that?" She practically yelled. They were sitting in the living room, deciding on weather or not they had been lied to. Konan knew for a fact that Naomi had been telling the truth, she heard everything with their own ears. From what it seems, the only way she is going to prove these guys that Naomi didn't do anything, was to let them hear it for themselves, but she had no idea on how she was going to do that, considering Naomi wouldn't be coming outside any time soon, nor would she be talking to her anytime soon, considering the situation she was currently stuck in.

She hated this. She really did, not being able to help a friend out when they were in trouble, was not their motto. And now she felt like a sitting duck because there was nothing that they could do to help the poor girl out right now. Not until they figured some more things out that could probably help them come up with some kind of plan. Or some kind of rescue plan. She sighed, as everything was quieting down, and everyone was watching her, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't say anything, there was really nothing she could really say or do, they just simply was not going to believe her.

**DEIDARA POINT OF VIEW.**

I stared at konan, I completely understood her wanting to go and rescue Naomi, what was going on with her, was not right, no matter how many lies she told them, she still didn't deserve what she was supposedly getting. I haven't seen any bruises on her, so I don't know where this beating on her had accured. Finally I decided to say something that I would probably regret later for saying it. "and besides, why would you want to help someone you just met, or someone that could be lien to you?" he spoke. The only thing Konan could do was stare. She stared at Deidara. I have a point and she knows it. Now if she could except it, that was the question.

She didn't speak. I watched as she got up, and disappeared up the stairs. I felt for saying what I said, but it was the truth and she knew it. Everyone knew it, they just didn't want to admit it. After a few minutes of just sitting there, a knock sounded on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it. When I seen Sasuke Uchiha standing in the door way I growled. I honestly didn't like him, even though I had know reason to, but I still didn't anyways. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" He asked coldly. Sasuke kept the same grin on his face the whole time he was standing there. It was like he won some kind of victory. I hated it. "It would be nice if I could stop by and see my older brother every once in a while." He stated. I frowned at him. I didn't know what made the boy think that he was allowed over here or that Itachi wanted to see him, but obviously neither was allowed. Not after everything that they had witnessed that he does or did, especially to Naomi…wait, why in the world was he thinking of her, and why did it even matter to him what happened to her or what was going on with her. Hell, he couldn't even care less, she should not have lied to them, or him. Things would have never happened like this, if she would not have lied to all of them.

"Well, hello? Are you going to let me pass through so that I can see my older brother or are you just going to stand there and block the door way?" Sasuke speaking interrupted my thoughts, before they could get any farther. "Hold on, I have to ask him if he wants to see you or not. I cant just let you in." I stated. He nodded at me, and I closed the door and headed to find Itachi. I hoped he wouldn't want to see his younger brother, because I simply didn't want the brat here. I couldn't stand to be around him. Not at all. He gave me bad feelings. "Yo, Itachi? Where you at?" I asked out loud, I heard a grunt come from the kitchen and I walked in there, to find Itachi sitting at the table eating a apple. "Your little brother is at the front door, he says he was coming by to visit you." I spoke smoothly. He stared at me for a moment. Before nodding and standing, walking out of the kitchen. I sat down and grabbed an apple my self. Distracting myself from going in there and eaves dropping.

**ITACHI POINT OF VIEW.**

I quietly walked to the living room door. What could Sasuke want that would make him stop by here and visit. I opened the front door, to find Sasuke standing there waiting patiently. That's not like him at all. He was always impatient. "What is it that you want little brother?" I asked him simply. He grinned at me. "I just wanted to talk to you about Naomi." He stated. I didn't want this conversation brought up, because I didn't want to talk about her. I was simply worried about her. She has not been at school that past couple of days, and someone said that her father had even took her at of the school and started home schooling her. He didn't like that either because that meant that he could not keep an eye on her, or watch what was going on with her. He could sense that her father was beating her, he just needed proof so that he could get it investigated. "And why would you want to discuss her with me?" I asked.

Sasuke grin only grew bigger. I frowned I didn't like that that face at all. I don't think that anyone did, besides the girls that he messes around with. "Well, its just a simple matter of what she has been telling you guys, that may not even be true." he stated. I stared at him. What is he talking about may not be true? We have seen what he did with our own eyes! "And what lie are you accusing this young girl of?" I asked. The question may have came out a little harsh, but he didn't mean for it to. Sasuke sighed and stood straight up. Accusing? It seems he was going to have a hard time convincing these people that she was lying to them. "Well she told you guys that I raped her right?" he asked. I stared at him, and nodded my head. He already knew she wasn't lying about that, he had been caught red handed. Sasuke frowned a frown that he hoped would be convincing. "Well I never raped her. And what you seen in the car that day, was her giving it up willingly. Yeah she started crying after that, simply to make you guys think that I was taking advantage. What you don't realize is that we were dating, but I dumped her. Even though I still have feelings for her, that was what I was showing to her in the car that one day. That was the only way I felt that would show her that my feelings were still there. Weather she believed me I don't know, you guys interrupted it. " he explained his reasoning's easily. He then stared at his brother with a blank face.

He was hoping to god that his older brother would believe the lie, and not think anything of it or about it, or he would be in trouble. Their parents were coming home in a couple of weeks, and he didn't want his brother snitching on him. He felt this was the only way to keep him out of trouble. And he was hoping that it would work. I only stared at my younger brother. How naïve did he think he was? Obviously he doesn't like that stupid right? "Well, that is something only you would know. But I don't want to hear nothing else about, we got to much going on in this house to worry about then your idiocy, and your lies, so run along now, I'm sure you have something better to do than come over here and spread some more lies, that you can not back up." Itachi spoke, immediately shutting the door in Sasuke face before he could say anything else to him about it. The whole thing he just said wasn't a complete lie, but they really did have a lot going on in this house right now. And they didn't need someone coming to them about their drama, and they need someone coming over here spreading more lies just to keep themselves out of trouble that they knew was coming. I walked back in the kitchen and sat at the table with Deidara, picking up another apple. He asked me what Sasuke had wanted and I shrugged my shoulders.

**NAOMI POINT OF VIEW.**

**It was quiet to quiet. I never was used to peace like this. I sighed. I really needed someone to talk to. I didn't like to be in here alone. It felt to awkward, considering I felt like my own father was kidnapping me for someone else. That thought made me want to cry again. Why did I have to be blessed with the evil parents? Why couldn't someone else be blessed with them? Even though I would rather not see someone else like this or in this situation. Sometimes I wish that they would just kill me and get it over with. Or just get it done with that they way they can be happy, and I could be somewhere that I would be happy at. Instead of torturing me, and making my life miserable, almost like they believe me not to have no feelings. I just wanted to lock the door, and let no one in that way I can do the job on my own, Right as I thought that, the door opened, and in walked the one person that I did not want to see right now. **

**Sasuke Uchiha. **

**I smirked when I stared at him. And smiled when I frowned. Why do I have to put up with this? Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this torturing life? I don't remember doing anything wrong. "Well I see someone is happy to see me?" the young Uchiha spoke. I frowned deeper at him. By no means was I happy to see him. Hell, I was disappointed to see him really. " What do you want?" I asked coldly. Sasuke only chuckled at me though. His chuckle made me feel paralyzed instantly. I had always hated his chuckle for some reason, and now I see why I did. It was cold, and made me feel like, he didn't care about anything. And my feeling was right, he really didn't care about anything. As I knew of anyways. "Now, now, I wouldn't want the mother of my child talking to its father like that, now would we?" He asked, a hint of lust in his voice. Panic rose within my body. Mother of his child? Was he crazy. I am not having any kids by him at all. I don't care what I had to do, I would always make sure that I don't get pregnant by someone like him, I wouldn't want to have a little girl just to watch her go through the same thing that I had went through, and am fixing to obviously go through. "What are you talking about? I am not having your children." I said to him. He stared at me a moment, before walking closer to me, and squatting down to my level. He cupped my face with his hands, and caressed it, before slowly sliding them down to my chest, and cupping my breasts. I suck in a harsh breathe, and forgot how to let it out. "Correction, you are not having my children yet, but you will. You will very soon baby." he spoke his words, and then crashed his lips onto mine before I could say anything else to him about it. I stared at his face, and refused to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around me and stood me up against him, and pushed us into the wall. **

**I gasped again, allowing him entrance to my mouth. He took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into my mouth. I still refused to kiss him back, and bit down on his tongue. Hard. He groaned and tilted his head back to look at me. "Keep refusing me and I will have someone in here pointing a gun at your head to make you do as I want you to do." he stated as he went to sucking on my neck. I tried to knee him but he only caught my knee with his hand, and put pressure on it. "hey some one come in here with a gun please." he simply said out loud. My father walked in with a gun in his hand and pointed at me. I started to sob a little bit. Again, why did this have to happen to me? "Now are you going to do as I want you too? Or are you going to keep refusing?" he stated as he simply said. The fear running through my veins was so unbearable, that I ended up doing what he wants. This has become a life or death situation. " what is it that you want me to do?" I asked, sobbing in between the words I was forced to say. I felt Sasuke grin on my skin. I whimpered. "I want you to moan, and not hold anything in. I want you to let me get what I want." he stated. I only nodded my head. I couldn't say anything else. **

**I could feel Sasuke hands roam my body and land on my chest, groping and squeezing. He finally hit a soft spot, and a moan slipped from my lips, causing Sasuke to groan with approval. 30 seconds, and all the clothing was gone, and I was now laying on my back, with Sasuke staring at my face. I wouldn't even look at him, and apparently, he didn't approve of that. "Look at me Naomi, look at me the way you did when we were together. I looked straight at him, but not the way I did when we were together. Sasuke didn't say anything about it though, as he thrust right in to me, I gasped and arched my back. Sasuke took advantage of that and caught my chest with his mouth. I bit my lower lip. I couldn't believe this is happening to me. Of all people, why did he have to choose me. Sasuke picked up on his rhythm, until he got a steady pace. **

**Finally, after what felt like a hour in half, we both reached our climax, and he let out one finally groan, and I moaned for the last time. He laid on top of me and stared at me. "That was good." he stated. I didn't say anything. I had to force back my tears, and keep from loosing control of myself before its too late. Your father and I have a proposal for you." Sasuke spoke up, while he dressed himself and I. I looked up at him. "what?" I said. He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "If you will be my girlfriend again, you will be allowed to go back to school. And pretend that I never raped you just then or them other times." He said. I looked at my father, who still had the gun pointed at me and then back at Sasuke. Looks like I didn't have a choice or say in the matter. I was being forced too. I shook my head yes. And Sasuke smiled, one of the smiled he would give me when we were together, and before any of this even happened. How could I pretend that he didn't rape me? How could he pretend that nothing has ever happened? God, I hated men sometimes. He grabbed my chin gently, and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the ones from earlier where it was forceful and hard, no this one was gentle, and passionate. I never knew he had it in him. **

**Sasuke and my father left the room, leaving me alone. As soon as the door shut, I broke down again into quiet sobs. The hatred I felt towards Sasuke was too much, too much to even consider hiding. But I realize now, the longer I have to put up with it, I'll only grow a little bit stronger. It may take awhile, but I will get through this. I know I will. The stronger I grow, the more quickly I will get away from everything. **


	10. back to school

**Chapter 10: back to school.**

_Better than me._

I never wanted it to come down to this.

Never did I want put you though this,

I knew that it would never work,

Considering I am nothing but a screw up.

Considering I mean nothing to no one.

Considering it don't matter anymore.

Being with you,

Meant everything to me,

But I'm sorry to say,

But you can do better than me,

Someone else can make you happy,

And I will just be the burden.

"Naomi, it's time for school. You will be riding with your sister and Ino." I groaned. Of course that would be who I am riding with. I get stuck with the two most stuck up girls in my school, all because of Sasuke. And to make matters worse, Sasuke broke up with my sister last night, just so he could keep forcing me to be his girlfriend. I don't know why he is so determined to keep me by his side, but he wont ever stop, as long as I am around here. Some times I think about running away to another state, just to get away from him and everything else.

I closed my notebook and stuffed it into my book bag. I walked down stares, meeting my sister and Ino at the front door. Ino smiled at me, but my sister glared. I ignored both, and walked out the front door, heading to the car. I didn't care how mad she was at me right now. It's not my fault Sasuke doesn't want her. Hell, I don't want him. It would be nice for him to go back to her. That would make my life so much better. Easier maybe. This is something that I just want to run from, and not face. Things like this is what makes me miserable the most. It brings me down more than anyone will ever know. And if there was something that I could do to make this go away, then I would do it, just so I would not have to deal with it.

My sister and Ino got in the car and shut the doors. Sakura's closing the loudest. She looked back at me, still glaring. "You may have him now Naomi, but eventually I will get him back, he doesn't love you, you know. He really loves me, but you are easier than I am, so I understand him coming after you, I heard the two of you last night." She spoke coldly. I didn't look at her when she was speaking to me, I really didn't pay attention. I ignored her. When she figured out that I was not listening. She turned around and started the car. I turned and glanced at Deidara's house, they were all just coming out of the house getting ready to leave for school also. I sighed. That's were I wanted to be right now. Is with them. They cared about me. Unlike the current people I am stuck with. I almost started crying. I had to force the tears back, and be strong not for myself, but for them as well. The main person I missed the most though, was deidara, even though I am sure that he don't miss me at all. This was something that I would have to get through on my own.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Deidara watched the drive off then frowned. He saw her, she was in the car. So she is finally coming back to school. Its about time, he missed seeing her. Even if they were not friends anymore, he still enjoyed seeing her. That beautiful face of hers. He didn't care if she was Sasuke's or not. He would figure out a way to get her back. He didn't care how long it took, she would be back. AND she would be with him. He decided this on his own. He didn't care if no one else agreed with him, he wanted her by his side. "Yo, Deidara, why do you look like something is bothering you? What are you thinking about?" Kisame asked. He looked over at him, and shook his saying that it was nothing. Then he looked back at him again. " Naomi will be in school today, she was in the car with her sister this morning." He stated, deciding that they should know to. Konan perked up and looked back at deidara. "Good, then maybe we could sit down with her and talk and see what is going on, and why she has not been in school the past couple of days." She spoke excitedly. Deidara only looked at her, he didn't smile or do anything. Causing Konan to frown at him. "I don't think she will be talking to us for awhile." He stated again. Konan frowned at him. "why do you say that?" She asked. From what it sounded like, she didn't believe him, and probably was not going to believe him.

It didn't matter, it was still worth a try to tell her. " Because she is back with Sasuke from what I hear, and if that is true, I am sure that Sasuke is not going to let her talk to us, because he knows that we know she is not willingly talking to him, and if she is hanging around or talking to us, then people will know that she isn't either, and he is not going to want that to happen, he will probably be stuck up her butt, that way he can make sure that she don't talk to us." He explained. Konan looked at him, and frowned. " You are right, I heard the same thing. If it is true, then your right, she wont be able to talk to us like I would want her to talk to us. Damn." She said. She got in the car, slamming the car door shut behind her. He sighed. Things were not going to be easy. Getting her back was not going to be easy either. Especially since Sasuke was going to be around her all the time. Making it to where they couldn't talk to her, and she couldn't talk to them.

School looked exactly the same as it did before. Nothing had changed about it at all. Even me not liking this place has not changed. when we came up to the school gates, I seen Sasuke standing there waiting on me, completely ignoring my sister when she tried to talk to him. She was going on and on about them getting back together, and him leaving me like he did before. But he never said anything back to her. He didn't pay her any attention. He was to focused on catching my hand, and holding it as we walked to the school. I stayed quiet the whole time, not speaking to anyone, not even speaking to him, or even looking at him. I kept my head down the whole time that I walked. Hoping that no one would recognize who I am. I didn't want anyone knowing that we were back together again. I didn't even want to remember that we were back together. But apparently, he was thinking along different lines than I was. He wanted everyone to know. He didn't let go of my hand until we got to the lockers. Then he just pinned me to the lockers, and started kissing me, and kissing my neck, letting everyone know that I was taken, and that he was taken to… for now that is.

Everyone had been staring, and the females were mainly glaring. I would not make it through the day, if things kept going like this. Everyone would hate me. Just put it like this, if Sasuke is all over you in the hallway, then he is not going to cheat, because that's basically saying that I am not letting this one go, she is mine. A possessive kind of thing. I really didn't like it. I don't like possessive guys anyways, most of them are assholes. They always would be. I didn't kiss Sasuke back when he kissed me. I didn't know if anyone noticed that. And I did not care if anyone did or not, I just wanted him to get off of me and leave me alone. Of course, I am not going to tell him that to his face, considering that would end badly. Or… I might end badly. Not by his hands, but by my fathers hands.

It took everything I had to keep myself from breaking down, when I seen the gang walk in and stop dead in there tracks, staring at me in Sasuke. I gently moved away from Sasuke and started walking towards class, Sasuke not to far behind. Obviously he was going to either follow me all day, or he was going to be all over me all day. And I don't think he is doing that to tell people that I am taken and that he is taken, I think he doing that to keep me away from the gang. What he don't realize though, is some way or another I will end up talking to Konan, I mean she is in my first period class. I would have to be careful though, most of the people in this school would tell Sasuke if I done something wrong. I'm sure that he has someone watching me when I'm not around. That's another things I hate about him. I cant have any kind of time to myself. I probably never would again, unless I some how or another, got away from him. Which, I doubt is going to happen, considering he wont even leave me alone for 5 minutes, except to go to the bathroom,,, I hope.

When I got into the classroom, I sat in the same seat I normally sat in before father took me out of school. When Konan walked in, my heart started racing. She didn't even know how happy I was to see her at the moment. If I could sneak a note to her without people noticing, that would really make my day. I decided that I was going to try to. Maybe no one would notice it, and nothing would be said to Sasuke about it. She walked over and sat down beside me, not saying anything. I sighed. She was probably extremely pissed at me right now, even though I have not done anything wrong. But she doesn't know that, she believes what she has been told, even though what she was told, was all a lie. I pulled a piece of paper out and began to write.

_Konan,_

_Hey I'm sure that you are probably mad at me right now, and probably think that I have been lien to you. But I promise you that I have not been lien to you. At all. That's not something that I would do. I am not the type of person to lie. You know that. I don't know if the others know that, but I know that you know that, I saw you following me the other morning, and I know you heard what my father had said. So right now, you are really the only person that I can talk to about this. I hope you are not to mad at me, and will say something, or talk to me. _

I re-read the note to make sure that nothing was spelt wrong. Then looked around, making sure that no one was looking, paying attention, or watching me, then slid the note over to Konan, she glanced at me then took the note, and opened it in her lap. She stared at the paper for a minute, then put it on the desk and started writing. I sighed. Well at least she is saying something back. So I know that she will talk to me, its just the matter of figuring out weather or not she was mad at me. I hope to god that she Is not. I really don't want or need her to be mad at me. She slid the paper back to me, then turned and faced the front. I opened the piece of paper to read it.

_no I am not mad at you, and yes I did hear what your father had said to you that morning. But I couldn't convince the others. They didn't hear it, so I couldn't get them to believe. The only way I figured to get them to believe me, is to show them some kind of proof. Deidara is more upset than all of us. I don't know why though. He says he don't have any kind of feelings for you, but the way he had been acting that day, really says and shows something different. And I noticed that you are with Sasuke now, but I think there is something more to that. Then what we see. I don't see you getting back with Sasuke willingly, I think you are being forced to. The others don't think that, but I think so. Because we all seen that scene in the car when we first met you, so that is proof that he rapes you, but for some reason the others are not believing me, and I don't know how to convince them that you are not lien. Paine believes me, but Paine and I are close, and he knows that I would never lie, so of course he is going to believe me, but I will figure something out. I will come up with a plan some way or another, and get you out of this. don't worry, everything is going to be fine. _

I half smiled to myself, and then sighed. Okay, so she is not mad at me and she believes me, but the others don't believe me, well except for Paine that is. I need to think of something before its to late, and I lose them forever. I needed to write deidara and see if I can at least get him to believe me. I began writing Konan back.

_Thank you Konan, for believing me and not turning against me,. That means a lot to me. I may not be able to convince the others. But I think I am going to write deidara a letter, and try to get him to believe me, I have to at least try, before something else happens. I don't want to lose what friends I have, and the only friends I have are you and the gang. So I have to try. And you are right. I am not with Sasuke willinly. My father put a gun to my head last night, they are forcing me to be with him. For some odd reason he wants me pregnant by next month. I don't know why, he didn't say any kind of reason, just that I am going to be the mother of his children. Which kind of scares me. I don't know what he has planned, but I do know that my father is helping him, and agreeing with him on everything that he is doing, or is planning to do in the future. _

I slid the note over to her again, and she quickly grabbed it, before any one could notice it. I wanted to cry so bad right now. I knew that right now there was nothing I could do about the situation that I was currently in. I hated this more than anything, except for how much I hate Sasuke right now. He messing everything up for me, and making it to where I wont have any friends at all, not even a life. I didn't want my life to be like this, I just wanted to get away from everything. I wanted everything to end, and for Sasuke to leave me alone. But I knew that was not going to happen. Not any time soon that is. The note was slid back up under my arm, and I grabbed it, quickly opening it.

_you writing him just might help out a little bit, just tell him everything that is going on. Tell him the whole truth, he might believe you. He was doing a lot of thinking this morning. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I know that he was thinking. Maybe I convinced him, and just didn't realize it. But we will think of something, we will help get you out of this. _

Class started, and the teacher walked in and started talking about what we were going to do today. I put the note up and nodded at Konan as we both looked at the teacher. All she was going to do today was make us watch a movie, so I figured it would be a perfect time to go ahead and write deidara, since he is in my next class.

_Deidara, _

_Hey I know that you are probably extremely mad at me right now, and probably don't want to talk to me, but I have not done anything wrong. I have never lied to any of you. I need you to understand and believe that. I was not lien about my father. He lied to you. He was not gone away on duty. I swear to god that he wasn't. I am not the type to lie, you don't know that yet, because you don't know me that well, but I would like for us to get to know each other. And I know you seen that scene this morning with me and Sasuke. But I am not willingly with Sasuke. I swear to god that I am not. A gun was put to my head last night by my father about Sasuke, so I have to date him… and they want me to have his children. Please, oh god please, believe me! that's not something I would lie to you about. I don't like lien, and I never have. I would not start doing that now. And I hope that you are not to mad at me. I really need to talk to you, so please understand. _

_Sincerely, Naomi. _

I hadn't even realized that class was over when I got through writing my letter, thank god no one came to se what I was writing that, would have been bad. I gathered my belongings and headed out of the class room, only to be met by Sasuke, he did not look to happy. He grabbed my hand roughly, and dragged me to my next class, and sat in the room with me. I frowned the whole time, I took my normal seat, which is right next to deidara, as deidara came and sat by me, Sasuke had been talking to me, which I had not been any attention to him while he was talking to me as he had dragged me down the hall, but I did catch the end of the lecture he was giving me….. "…and I better never here about you passing notes back and forth between the blue haired freak, and I better not hear about you passing notes to this freak right here either." after he said that end of the sentence he stormed out of the room. I watched him go frowning the whole time. Nothing said by anyone in the classroom. When people started talking the blonde hair guy in front of me turned around looked at me and frowned when he seen my frown. " I thought you were happy with being with Sasuke?" he asked. My frown deepend. "What makes you think that I am happy with that asshole?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to come out harshly, but it did anyways.

The blonde kid watched me for a minute, then spoke, obviously confused about it all. "Well if you don't want to be with him, then why are you with him?" he asked, thinking that he knew exactly what was going on, but he really didn't. no he didn't at all. "I don't know, why don't you ask him that." I simply said. The blonde kid didn't say anything else. He just turned around in his seat. I sighed, this was going to be along day, and to top all it all off, almost all of the females were glaring at me in the room. I sighed again. I looked around quietly, and this time, I didn't see anyone watching me again. I slid the note in Deidara's lap. He glanced at me then picked the note up and put it on the table to read it. I waited. But then something just dawned on me… Sasuke knew Konan and I were passing notes. How though? There was no one watching me…. So how did he know? I immediately got worried, something was not right. Something or someone was watching, but they were not in this room. IT was not in this room. I started panicking a little bit, and my palms were getting sweaty. He was going to know. And I was going to be in deep trouble. Deidara slid the paper in my lap again, and I quickly opened it up to read it.

_I know you were not lien. At first I didn't believe you, yeah, but now I do and I am sorry for turning on you like that I should not have done that. I should have known better. I am so sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for it. And I can tell you are being forced to be with him, because you didn't kiss him back this morning when the two of you were at your locker. But don't worry I am going to get you out of this. But don't write back, because I am sure that he watching you some kind of way, so when you get done reading this, just slip the paper back to me._

_And I did exactly that. I slipped the piece of paper back to him, and concentrated on my teacher, just like he was doing. That's how the day went. When I got in class I wrote the gang and made sure we were still friends. After class Sasuke would walk me to the next one. He even took me home. Of course he stayed for awhile. When we got into the house he grabbed my hand and forced me up to my room, and shut the door behind us. He turned and stared at me, well basically he glared. I only looked at him. "You have been a bad girl today." he said firmly. I only shrugged my shoulders, making him frown more at me. "And all bad girls get a punishment." He stated again before pushing me onto the bed roughly. I stared at him as he took his top off, and crawled on top of me. I didn't fight him when he tore my cloths off, or when he took his off, there was no point I would get no where out of this. So I just laid there. And let him have his way. _

_That's how my days ended since I started school back. They always ended badly, and they got worse every single time. Just because I still talked to the friends I had. I didn't care though, I was going to talk to them no matter what, being back on school, is my way of being able to talk to them. I didn't care how Sasuke felt about it, and I didn't care what he says or does, friends will be friends, he can get over it. I sighed as I lay in the bed alone for once, and stared at the wall. I hoped tomorrow would be better day, but I knew that it wouldn't, and probably would never be again. _


	11. It's not the same

CHAPTER 11: It's not the same.

It felt good to actually sleep alone last night, and get some sleep. The only reason why I had actually got to sleep alone, was because the gang had not been at school yesterday, so I could not talk to them. But I wasn't going to school today either. I woke up this morning, feeling sicker then I ever felt before. I couldn't even get out of bed. So I lay there. And didn't do anything but stare at the wall. I thought I was running a fever, but was not for sure. I didn't have any kind of way of checking. I wish I did though, because I would really like to know. Just to be sure that I was sick, and would not have to go to school today.

My bedroom door opened and my mother walked in, and took one look at me then frowned. "Why are you not up and getting ready for school? Are you not excited to see Sasuke?" she asked sternly. I just looked at her. Could she not tell them I am sick? Or was not feeling so good? "I don't feel so good mother. I threw up like less than 5 minutes ago." I spoke. She frowned deeper at me. Then scowled. "You are going to school today, sick or not, you are not going to miss school." she spoke, this time it was cold. I sighed, of course she was going to make me go to school. I should have known that. She left the room, and I quietly stood up out of my bed, and threw some blue jeans and a t-shirt on. I pulled my hair back into a low pony tail, and slipped some shoes on. I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room, only to be greeted by Sasuke.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" he asked me. I didn't say anything back. I walked past him, and laid down on the couch. I guess that made him mad. "Oh no you don't, you are riding to school with me today, and we are leaving now that you are ready." He said, grabbing my hand and bag, and dragging me out the door and into the car. The sudden movement made me sick, so I stopped making him stop. He turned to look at me, and I walked up to the grass, and threw my guts up. Sasuke stared at me, and then frowned. "Are you sick Naomi?" he asked coldly. I gasped for a breathe then looked up at him. I cried a little bit. This could not be happening to me, not right now, I really did not need this. Sasuke knelt down beside me, and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I didn't even look at him. "Well, looks like I got you knocked up sooner then I expected." he stated. I froze. Pregnant? Me? This was not good. Not good at all.

I forced myself not to panic, and tried to calm my breathing down, before he noticed that something was wrong, and that something was bothering me. I didn't feel like hearing it today. At all. This was going to be another long, miserable day. I just knew it was going to be. I sighed, and then frowned. Sasuke, once again, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the car. Putting me in, before going to the driver side, and starting the engine, and taking off towards the school. I felt like crying. This was to much for me, I couldn't handle it. I was not ready to be a mother yet, not at all. I didn't even know how to take care of a child. Now I was starting to get scared, how was I going to take care of this baby, with no money at all? And not having a job? I am sure that Sasuke is not going to let me get another job. He is going to want me to be a stay at home mom, which is something that I do not want to be.

We pulled up to the school and parked the car. Sasuke grabbed mine and his book bag from the car and got out. I got out right behind him. He grabbed my hand roughly, and we walked into the school. Walking was starting to get difficult, and I was starting to feel more and more tired by every step that I took. I was ready to sit down at a desk, and not move again for the rest of the day, as long as it meant that I didn't have to do any kind of walking. I sighed, as we came up to my locker, and I put the combination in, and grabbed all of the materials that I needed. Sasuke took them from me and put them in my book bag for me. "Well, I think it would be best if you moved in with me, now that you are pregnant. I really don't like your parents, and do not want my children around them. So when we get out of school today, we are going to your house to get your things." he spoke before handing me my book bag and walking away.

I sighed. Yep, this was going to be a long day, just like I said earlier. I took one step forward and had to catch myself from falling over. I felt like I was getting weaker and weaker by every moment. I walked slowly to my class and sat down next to Konan, who was shooting me worried glances. I took one look at the white board up front, then laid my head down, not caring if the teacher liked it or not. I didn't pay attention the whole time in first period. I didn't really care right now, I was to sick to be here, but I don't think that really mattered to my mom or Sasuke. This was ridiculous, I should be at home in the bed, trying to get better, not at school, fighting to stay awake and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I finally shut my eyes, and when I did, I was out. There was probably no waking me up now.

I was sleeping good, until something poked me in the shoulder, when I sat up I regretted it. I turned my head away from Konan, and for the third time that morning, I threw up. I felt a hand on my back, and another one pulling my hair back away from my face, well the pony tail that it was in anyways. I started sobbing and gasping for breathe. "Itachi, go get the nurse. She is sick, she should not be here today." he left the room. "Are you okay Naomi? I have never seen you like this before?" she spoke softly. I shook my head no at her, and regretted the movement, it caused me to get sick again. I would be glad when this is over. I didn't want to be here. Not at all, not with me feeling like this. Konan didn't say anything else, she got a napkin, and wiped my face off.

Itachi came back 5 minutes later with the nurse quickly at his feet. When the nurse walked in and seen the scene she began to panic. "Oh dear, you are very sick and should not be here dear… why are you in school sick like this?" she asked. I slowly glanced up at her, then looked back down, looking up gave me a headache. " My mother made me come to school. She said she didn't care if I was sick or not, I was not going to miss school for anything." I told her in a quiet voice. I was starting to lose my voice, which was not a good sign. I started crying again. I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. "Itachi, will you please carry her to the nurses office, I think I am going to get the police to investigate this. Who sends there sick child to school. I know I would want my child at home if she was that sick. And she also has bruises on her arms, I want that investigated to. I will meet you in the nurses office when I get off the phone with them." she mumbled as she walked out of the classroom.

Itachi picked me up and carried me to the nurses office just like he was told. It was quiet the whole walk there, and I kept my eyes closed the whole time, not opening them once, it hurt to open them. Itachi squeezed me a little bit, and laid me down on the nurses bed. Then turned and left the room. I didn't want to be alone right now, but it looks like I was going to half too. I sighed and laid my head down on the pillow. It felt good to finally be laying down. Getting some rest sounded good right now. Maybe I would wake up and feel much better than I do now.

When the nurse walked in, she saw the girl asleep, she looked over at deidara, who had followed her to the nurses office when he heard what was going on. He cared about her obviously. But why doesn't anyone else? She really couldn't stand stuck up people. She checked the girls temperature, then frowned. She was running a very high fever. Something had to be causing this, its not normal.. Then something occurred to her, what if the girl was pregnant and something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She went over and got a needle out and drew some blood, and began a pregnancy test. She forgot the other kid was in here and jumped when he spoke. "why did you draw her blood like that? She is already sick." he said. He didn't like what she did, and it showed.. But she really needed to figure this out. This student should be sick like that. "I am running a pregnancy test on her.. From what I gather, and from what it looks like, she may be pregnant and something is terribly wrong if she is." she stated.. Full business mode, he frowned at her before speaking again.

He didn't like what he was hearing. Pregnant? That would mean that she would be stuck with Sasuke for the rest of her life, and that would not be a good thing. Not at all. She deserve something better than this, and she is not ready for kids yet. Not at all. I don't even think she is ready for kids. Better yet, she may not even be able to handle it. He sighed. This is not good, he needs to get his gang together, and they need to come up with a plan. This is something that has to be stopped before its to late and there is nothing that they can do about it. Besides she don't need to be having Sasuke's kids… she needs to be having his kids. " how long will it take for the test results to come back?" he asked the nurse, who was staring at something, he didn't know what it was. "There already back, which they came back extremely quick, which is not normal for this kind of pregnancy test." she stated. Deidara was on his feet in the next 5 minutes, and walking to where the nurse was standing at.

Obviously, that was what she was looking at, or she would not be staring at whatever it is that long. "Well what are the results?" he asked quickly. Worry was dripping all in his voice. But he didn't care if it showed or not, right now was not the time to hide feelings or anything, this was a life or death situation. "well, they came back positive, she is pregnant." she said. She became excited out of no where. And that really made Deidara mad. She should not be excited about this. This was not a good thing. This girl was a high school girl, not a grown woman. " oh my god, I am going to be a grandma. I am so excited. I am going to have a grand baby." she spoke. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands now. She had thrown him of.. Grandma? How was she going to be a grandma. I am sure this woman was not in anyway shape, or form kin to Naomi. " How are you going to be a grandma?" he asked coldly. The nurse stopped and looked at him. "oh, I a, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother." she stated. I stared at the woman for a minute, then left the room quietly. Great, that was just great.

The brats mom works here, as the nurse, and she knows and believes the lies Sasuke has said about Naomi, so she thinks that baby was conceived willingly. That was why she was upset when she found out Naomi's mother sent her to school sick. There was nothing that could be done now. Naomi would be stuck with Sasuke in a world of misery, and he would be depressed because one, she was going to be hurting all the time, and second because he would not be able to be with her. That was straight up bullshit. She deserved better than this. And one way or another, he was going to make sure that she has better. Sasuke is a dummy, he will never show her any kind of love, and she deserves to be showed love. He walked back into class and sat down beside Sasori and kept his mouth shut. This was something that he would have to get over on his own.

I woke up and looked around. I felt so much better not that I got some more sleep. Even though I still felt slightly sick. But I was also hungry… actually, I felt like I was starving. I heard someone sigh, and looked to my side to see Sasuke staring at the wall. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I kind of sounded a little harsh, but right now I didn't care. I really didn't want him here, and I didn't want to see his face right now. He really messed my life up, completely. And right now, I was starting to feel like there was nothing I could do about it. He smiled at me. "well, I had come to make sure you and my baby was alright. I am glad that my mom is the nurse for this school, or I would have never been able to leave class just to come check on you. But I am glad to see that you are finally awake, and feeling better, I hope that is." he spoke smoothly. Pretending to be a gentle men in front of his mom, even though he was far from that.

I stared at him, and then gave his mom a glance, who was paying no attention to us, she was completely concentrated on her paperwork she had to complete for the school. This was going to be a major problem on her part. "well you did not have to come check on me, I am perfectly fine, I just needed some more sleep. That is all." I said coldly. I meant for it to come out that way anyways, I really hated this, this is something that I really did not want. Why did I have to be the one to go through this? Did I do something to god to make him punish me like this? Did I ever do something wrong? I never recall doing anything. " alright mom, she is feeling better, I think I am going to take her back to class now, that way she don't miss anything else besides what she has already missed," he spoke up. The women looked at him and frowned. Obviously not liking the idea. " why don't the two of you go ahead and go home, that way she can get some more rest. Because during the first stage of pregnancy, you are going to need all the rest that you can get." she spoke. Sasuke only nodded at her, and then helped me stand up, and we left the room, heading for the exit to the school so we could head home, I didn't like this idea either, but I didn't have a choice and I knew that. I don't have a choice in anything anymore. I finally lost my smile, and I knew that the smile would not be back for a very long time from now.

I didn't want my children to have to go through something like this, like I was going through, but there was nothing that I could do. There father was a man of arrogance, and he liked things to be his way, or nothing at all. And I hated it. This child deserves much better than this. But with his mom being home, that means that he would not be able to treat me the way he has been treating me, he will have to be the nice guy from now on, or at least until his mom left for out of town again, which was going to be a while from what I heard. Thank god for that. I was not ready to be living with a prick yet. I still needed to be preparing myself for that. This was going to be a long day, and I was not ready for it at all. It was kind of scaring me. And moving in with Sasuke? Definitely not what I wanted right now.

As we pulled into my drive way, I sighed. This is not something I was looking forward too. "Why don't you wait here, while I go in and got everything that belongs to you." he said. I shook my head no at him, and undid my seat belt. There was no way that I was going to let him go through my stuff, no way in hell. "No, I will go in with you, I would like to get my things on my own. I am very capable of doing that." I stated. And got out of the car, and headed to the house, to begin packing my things. When I walked in, it was not something that I wanted to see. My mother, father, and sister were sitting in the living room talking. That was something that only happened when they were talking about me. I knew they were talking about me this time too because when I walked in everyone got quiet. "Come sit down with us Naomi, we have some talking to do." my mother stated, as she stared at me.

I gave them one look, and then continued up the stairs. I really did not want to hear what they had to say, they are the reason that I am stuck in the situation that I am in now. I walked in my room, and closed the door behind me. When I started packing my things, my bedroom door opened, and in walked my mother. "What are you doing? Why are you packing your things? They are not going to let you move back in next door, no use in trying." she stated. She was trying to be mean I could hear it in her voice. But I could also hear the hurt in her voice. But what I didn't understand is… why the hurt was there? She had no reason to be hurt, she should be happy that I am leaving. "I am not moving back next door, I am moving in with Sasuke." I simply stated. She stared at me, and I finally looked at her. I could see the tears she was holding back. "why? Why do you have to move in with that bastard?" she asked quietly. Ii sighed and turned to glare at her. "Do act like you are sad mother, I am not stupid, I know that you are not. Its your and fathers fault I am stuck in the situation that I am in now anyways." I yelled this time. I didn't care who heard, she needed to know that I knew, and that I am not stupid.

I knew what was going on here. She didn't have to pretend anymore. I know that she don't care. I know that no one in this house don't. it shows. Weather they want it to or not, it shows. "No, that's what you don't understand. I have to pretend that I don't care about you, its your father and sister who pretend that they do, but they don't. I do though. Your father wont let me show it though. He thinks your sister should be all that matters. I am sorry I was not a good mother to you. And I wish things could have been different. And I wish you did not have to go through this. But you are having my grand baby. I know you probably wont bring the baby over here to see me, but I am asking if it would be okay, after the baby is born, if I can come over there sometimes to see it?" she asked quietly. She was no longer holding the tears back, she was crying now. I stared at her. Where that came from, I had no idea, but her words did sound some what convincing. I almost believed her. But you really cant believe someone who has turned there back on you most of your life. That's just some thing that is not possible. I needed to let her know that, there is nothing that can fix this.

There is nothing that can be done, to make things better, there is nothing that can make things right between us, if there is it is going to take a while, to fix it, to make things better, because there has been a lot of damage done here. "Your words almost sounded convincing mom, but I cant just believe you after you turned your back on me for most of my life. I cant believe some one who has basically showed me no attention once oh ever most of my life. I will have to think about you coming over to see the baby, I will let you know before its born what my decision is. If there is anything that can fix the relationship between us, then its going to take a while for it to heal, because of everything that has been happening in this house. I hope you understand that." with that said, I grabbed my things and walked down stairs. I didn't say anything to my father or sister, as I walked out and handed Sasuke my bags, and got into the car, buckling my seat belt.

I didn't speak the whole ride to his house. I wouldn't even look at him. I was more upset now then I ever have been in my entire life. My mother basically just tried to apologize to me about how she had been treating my whole entire life, and tried to say that the way she had been acting, had been an act to please my father. That was something I could not understand. You simply do not put men before children, even if the man is the real biological father, the kids still should come first. That's the way I see it anyways. I will be a better mother then she ever was. I don't care if I don't know how to take care of kids yet, I will learn everything that I need to in these next 9 months that I am carrying this child. It deserves the best so it will have the best.

Things wont be the same for here on out, things will change. I will make sure that they do. I am tired of being pushed around. And I will not live with Sasuke. I refuse. Tomorrow when I get to school, I am going to talk to Konan, this is something I cant put up with anymore. Things were not going to be the same. My relationship with everyone, besides the gang, will change. I wont trust people. And my child wont be around the people that screwed my life up. I wont let my child's life be screwed up in the same way that mine was. This is going to end here and now, and nothing will change it back to this. No one will.


End file.
